The one who started it all
by weebee
Summary: So, it's not a oneshot anymore. it's still the most warped thing I've ever written, so come on in and see what happens when weebee goes nuts.
1. Chapter 1

The one who started it all.

By Weebee.

Summery and warning: This is an alternate universe of the Pokegirl series by Metroanime. No disrespect is intended to the author of this fine, though sick and twisted, series. Also, this will NOT be a lemon, and I promiss that Ranma will NOT EVER get tamed, no matter what poor Ash thinks. Yes, that will make sense in time. Oh, by the way, I'm making up Pokegirl Breeds here, so don't worry if you don't recognize one.

This will eventually be a prologue for a fic I wanna write. Right now, it can stand alone as a one shot and I hope you enjoy it.

Additional Note: This chapter is sort of a neccessary evil, in order to show the alternate world. The rest of the fic is much more traditional story telling. It may be good, and it may be bad, but don't judge the rest of it by the prologue, K? Thanks. shutting up.

The history of the world.

We all know what the world is like today, after the ravages of the Hentai, the biggest pervert known to human existence. The human Genome is unstable, Half the population is enslaved to the other as pets or battle creatures, and wild Pokegirls make the roads outside of towns unsafe to travel, however it was not always this bad, not before The Hentai's conflict began. Now, Hentai is a cursed name, never used unless in the most hushed whisper, however, back then all it meant was "Pervert." A simple meaning, but a very horrible man.

The Hentai was once known by a different name, but it is now unknown to science. He was just a little old man, seemingly harmless on the face of it, for a time. He battled a young person, who, the legends say, was both a man and a woman, and who was determined to stop his perversions at any cost. The two fought off and on for years, the young person, called the Wild one, who was believed to be the first Pokegirl, or Pokecreature, I suppose, given it's duel nature, had powers far in excess of anyone else it's age, and it fought the Hentai on an even footing, despite his many years more experience, until one day, when everything changed. On that day, the Hentai managed to banish the wild one from the world, sealing it away somewhere. No one truly knows what happened to the wild one, but we do know what happened next.

It seems, that the wild one gave the Hentai Nourishment while he fought it. The Hentai needed the energy of Females in order to live, and the wild one had been his best source. Now, without it, he found "Normal" women just didn't fill him up anymore, and he even killed one by accident before realizing that he had taken too much power. Of course, he found his own way around this problem. He used what is now called the Jusenkyo spell dump. In those days, it was not nearly so chaotic, and it's transformations were into things besides Pokegirls. Of course, ever since he got through with it, that is no longer true. You see, he used waters from the spring of drowned girl, and mixed them with the waters of other, powerful creatures, in order to create women that he could drain to his heart's content. Of course, he also used something called the Locking spoon, breaking it into the source of Jusenkyo spell dump, and Mixed all of the curses together, with an extra helping of drowned girl water.

The first generation of Jusenkyo girls were... truly sad creatures. Although they were Female, and produced enough female energy to keep the Hentai fed for a lifetime, they were truly repulsive creatures. They were amalgams of every creature that the springs had ever drowned, including men, cows, bulls, And strangely enough Octopi. Finding these forms very un-attractive, The Hentai began further experiments with his waters. Many people had tried to stop him by this point, but none had succeeded, many falling prey to his experiments. One notable one, By the name of Herb of the Musk tribe, eventually became the start of the Dragoness Lineage.

As the Hentai grew more successful in his experiments with Jusenkyo water, He applied it to more and more substantial populations. One of the most memorable incidents of this was the use of a large quantity of Amazon water, the source of the Amazon sub-type Pokegirls, on a high school in Tokyo known as Furinkan, pumped through the sprinkler systems. While such things as evolutions and threshold did not normally occur until the second generation, that is, when the newly made Pokegirls were mated, The Hentai introduced the need for taming in almost all of his Pokegirl Breeds by the use of the "Spring of amorous oversexed Nymphomaniac." While it's mental effects were reduced, the victim of transformations that used this spring water tended to require sexual relations at least once every week, or become almost psychotic, and unreasoning. We today call this "Going Feral."

After the Furinkan incident, all previous ones having taken place in the depths of China, the world began to notice the Hentai's actions. It began in Japan, what is now the Edo league. A group of people, who once fought with and against the wild one, including two Pokegirls, by the names of Nabiki and Akane, began to hunt the Hentai. They were all very skilled, even Nabiki, who before her change was not a fighter. The Hentai was forced to run from these people, nicknamed the Nerima hunter's guild by modern historians, and took refuge once again in the wilds of China where he had begun. Of course, here he had Pokegirls who were under his control, thanks to a Magical artifact that he stole from a nearby tribe, ironically called, the "Amazons." This tribe is still alive, now known as the Joketsuzoku Amazon preserve.

The NHG followed the Hentai into his own lands, battling his controlled Pokegirls on the way, but not without a price. One, who had previously turned into a Panda, believed to have been the wild one's father, came out of the experience as a Catgirl. For some reason, ancient texts state that this was very ironic, but we are unsure why. Many of the rest of the NHG fell to the Hentai's water, one of them, by the name of Kasumi, forming the basis for the Mousewife species. Descriptions reveal her to be rather docile in nature leading to questions regarding her presence. Many believed that she was there to cook for everyone. At any rate, The NHG eventually succeeded in finding the Hentai, however he had created his ultimate weapons, and batteries, by this point. He had gotten good enough at carefully mixing spring water, that he had created several extremely powerful Pokegirls, regarded now as the "Legendaries."

The NHG was quickly driven away, and the Hentai quickly faded from the minds of all but the unfortunate residents of Nerima, and the depths of China, for several years. That was, of course, until he went completely insane.

The Hentai returned five years later, with a newly created army of Pokegirls at his command. It is said, that one named Taro, one of the NHG, wanted to dominate the world. Well, The Hentai now did as well, and China quickly fell beneath his onslaught. The world tried to mobilize resistance, however the Hentai's new weapons were just too hard to fight. The powers of some of the Pokegirls, not to mention their small size and quick speeds compared to conventional weapons, made the Hentai's forces victorious over almost every nation. Not to mention, his habit of getting flying Pokegirls to seed nearby rain clouds with Jusenkyo water made his army grow even more quickly, as he had found ways to mix his mental influencing magic in with that of the springs, and anyone hit with the rain produced by these clouds would become Hentai serving Pokegirls, determined to fight against all but their masters.

Fortunately, many years after the start of the war, the Hentai finally died. Unfortunately, he had done massive amounts of damage. There were few males left on the planet, and many, many Pokegirls. Unfortunately, once the mind control disappeared at the Hentai's death, many of the formerly male Pokegirls, finding themselves both Female, and in some cases barely even human, killed themselves. The rains of change had gotten rid of most land based animal species, and the only things left were fish. Worse, even some plants had somehow been effected by the waters, giving rise to plant type girls.

It was only in the next generation when the horror of what had happened really became evident. While Men could be born normally, it seemed that any female child that was born of a man and a Pokegirl of child baring age would transform into a Pokegirl like her mother when she hit puberty, as that seemed to be the minimum age at which the springs can effect someone. Ever since then, Humanity has been getting more and more saturated with different Genetic abnormalities, and the race just may die out within the next thousand years, but scientists are working on a method of reversing the damage done by the Hentai conflict. Hopes currently look bleak, however.

This has been a presentation of the United Earth Government, for the use of the Edo league school system.

Any errors in the original series, (Locking spoon?) are due to the degradation of the story over time.

END.

Special thanks to,

Metroanime, who wrote both the "Pokegirls" and "Happi days" series, which I used as inspiration for this fic.

And WFrose, the writer of "Ranma, the amorous oversexed Nympho."


	2. Chapter 2

Weebee here. My dark side has come out to play, and given how long I've kept it under wraps, It's likely to stay for a while. Oh well, this is gunna be a tad stranger than my usual, it's rated M, which aught to tell you something considering the kind of stuff I rate T. I had to scrap another fic because this one wouldn't get out of my head, so it had better be worth it. Anyways, Let's get on with it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, and the name of one of the characters IS Ash, but he won't be the guy from Pokemon. I just couldn't resist doing it.

Chapter 1, A man's first Pokegirl, and she has to be a lesbian. :D

In a forested area that, if one had been there about six hundred years ago, would have been the Nerima district of Tokyo, Ranma Saotome hit the ground with a thump. For those who are interested, he had just fallen from a clear sky, which wasn't at all unusual, but the fact that he had just appeared five feet above the ground was.

Groaning, Ranma rolled over from his back to his side, his whole body protesting violently. He didn't know what the old letch had hit him with, but it had hurt like hell. Looking down to his leg, where Happosai's blow had impacted, Ranma saw a small piece of mirrored glass, disintegrating into tiny flecks. Where it was, a tiny cut was left in his leg, but there were no other problems.

"This is what hurts so much?" Ranma thought, looking down at the shallow cut. Dismissing it, he stood to his feet, wobbling slightly before stabilizing himself. Taking a quick look around, he saw a forest clearing, with the sound of a running stream nearby. He knew that he was asking for trouble, but since there didn't seem to be anything else around, and he didn't have the supplies to set up camp, Ranma began to head towards the river.

HR

Ash Ketchit walked down the road, his small Tamer's pack balanced on his shoulders. His mother and the professor had advised against it, but he had decided to find a Pokegirl to capture on his own in order to start on his journey in a few days. Since his village was pretty far from the traditional stomping grounds of dangerous types, He thought that he'd be fine. Trying to be stealthy, he crept through the tall grass, until he came across a girl who was kneeling next to a pool of water, taking a drink. Creeping closer, he held up his new Pokedex to get a reading on her. As he flipped it open, the Pokedex began to speak. "Buzzbreast, the swarming Pokegirl. This Pokegirl, in the wild, is currently considered a class three hazard to all Tamers. You are recommended to leave immediately."

Ash gulped, as the Feral Pokegirl's head shot up from her activities, apparently hearing the sound of Ash's Pokedex speaking. Abandoning all stealth, Ash began to run in the opposite direction, scooping up a rock in one hand. As the Pokegirl started towards him, he flung the rock at it, catching it in the forehead. To his astonishment, it fell over, unconscious. "Wh, what the?" He asked, as he started to walk towards the downed Pokegirl. "I… I did it? I caught my first Pokegirl!" He shouted, in a state of euphoric shock. Quickly, he pulled out the Pokeball his parents had given him on his sixteenth birthday and prepared to catch it.

That, of course, was when he heard the buzzing. It sounded as if there were hundreds of insects heading towards him, and Ash lowered the hand that held the Pokeball uncertainly. As he backed away from the single Buzzbreast, six more burst from the trees around him. "I… guess that's why they call you the swarming Pokegirl." He said, weakly, before turning tail and running as fast as he could in the opposite direction from the swarm.

HR

Ranma was pushing herself up from the pool of water, and cursing herself for walking in this direction. "I heard it, and I came over anyways. Man I'm dense sometimes." She complained, as she rung out her hair. She couldn't remember precisely what she had tripped on in order to send her into the water. In fact, she hadn't tripped on anything. In the modern world, about 90 percent of the population was technically Jusenkyo cursed, and the springs' spirits were going to have their fun with the only one who could still change back and fourth.

As she hauled herself up the side of the riverbank, Ranma heard a rather peculiar sound. It was a little like a nest of hornets buzzing. She had, however, heard that far more times than she would have liked to during her father's speed training sessions, and this sounded a little heavier. As she considered the sound, she heard another that got her sprinting towards it's maker as fast as possible. "Help!"

Ranma ran through the forest, jumping over deadfall and low branches as she went. As she continued, both the buzzing and the cries for help became louder, and the cries became more and more desperate. Breaking the tree line onto a path, Ranma skidded to a stop as she saw a boy about her age, running franticly from a horde of short women, with wings.

She blinked rapidly as she took this in. The women, numbering six in all, were all naked and had insect like Antennae on top of their heads. They also had rapidly beating wings, which apparently had created the buzzing sound she had been hearing. She would have been embarrassed at seeing so much bare flesh, if the strange nature of the situation, and the obvious panic of the young man, hadn't stopped her from doing so. Making her choice quickly, Ranma jumped out in front of the insectoid women. "Hey you, what'd this guy do to you?" She asked, however the buzzing creatures didn't answer, simply lunging at her.

Jumping out of the way of the attack, Ranma frowned. "Well then, if that's how ya wanna play it…" She said, before cracking her knuckles. One thing she found odd, however, was the fact that the insect women kept lunging at her with their chests pointed out, as if they wanted to hit her with their breasts. Jumping over a fast lunge from one insect, she turned, using it's head as a pivot point, and landed her foot in the small of it's back. It seemed pretty fragile, as it hit the ground and didn't get up. Normally, Ranma didn't like getting in fights with women, but this was a special case and they didn't seem to want to talk, so she smashed the next one in the face with her fist, watching as she flew away to land in a crumpled heap on the trail.

By this time, Ash had stopped running, noticing that the Buzzbreasts weren't following him anymore, and was watching in astonishment as the girl proceeded to beat the hell out of them. As Ranma finished off the sixth and final one, she turned around, dusting her hands off. "Piece of cake." She said, laughing. "Now you wanna tell me why they were attackin you?"

Ash was surprised. This was quite obviously a Pokegirl, no human could deal with any Pokegirls with the moves she'd used, no matter how tough they were, but she seemed perfectly coherent, so she wasn't Feral. Deciding to answer her before doing anything else, he spoke up. "Well, I'm a new tamer and I wanted to catch a Pokegirl of my own. Those Farels just got the jump on me, that's all. By the way, my name's Ash." The strange Pokegirl was about to open her mouth, when one of the previously defeated Buzzbreasts reared up behind her. "Look out!" Ash yelled, as Ranma spun around only to get two breast mounted stingers stuck into her torso.

Ranma staggered back in surprise, as a numbing sensation began to spread out from the parts of her stomach that were hit by the stingers. "What happened?" She asked, as she began to slump to the ground.

Ash looked worried as his only source of protection crumpled to the ground right in front of him, and began to back off as the still conscious buzzbreast advanced on him. Now, it would take him too long to find a rock or other object to throw, and he was being slowly backed up. Deciding that he had no other hope, he lashed out with a fist, clocking the Pokegirl in the face. Fortunately for him, she had already been weakened by Ranma's attack, and crumpled to the ground like a rather light sack of potatoes. He was about to hightail it out of the area, when he saw Ranma laying on the ground. He knew that the buzzbreasts were going to be awake soon, and Ranma had already been injected with a fair amount of their poison. Making a decision, he grabbed his Pokeball, flinging it at the Red haired girl who had come to his rescue. To his surprise, the reddish light flickered for a moment, and he feared that the ball was defective before it absorbed the girl in a flash of red light and returned to his hands. Looking down at his first Pokegirl, Ash smiled. He didn't know what type she was, but she was sure to be very strong.

HR

Ranma woke in a black void, with a soothing feeling of warmth enveloping her. She could move again, if you could call random floating moving, but she didn't know where she was at all. The last thing she remembered, she had been talking to that boy she'd rescued from that group of rampaging insect girls. Then again, that was such a strange memory that she was inclined to believe it to be brought about by Akane's cooking's hallucinations, rather than any real event. Of course, that still left her with the question of where the heck she was now. Extending her rather rudimentary aura sight, Ranma felt that where she was was very small. In fact, it seemed WAY too small for her to fit inside of, but she was. Also, something seemed to have a pretty strong grip on her Chi energy, seemingly holding her inside of where she was. With this information, she quickly deduced that she was in a prison of some sort, and set about trying to escape.

She reached out with a hand to find a wall or something, only to have it hit nothing but empty space. She flailed around with both arms for a while, before she got tired of that and decided to try other methods. Pointing one arm out, she let off a small Moko Takabisha, watching as it streaked off into the distance and then faded, sucked in by the same thing that was sucking in her Chi. She growled under her breath, accidentally producing a small battle aura, as she got slightly angry. As the aura flared, it was contained as well, but she began to notice something. Whatever was containing her seemed to manipulate her Chi by use of the female balanced half of it. Doing her best to focus an attack that only used the male half of her spirit, Ranma fired it, and the blackness around her flared in a bright white light before she found herself sprawled out on the ground, on top of the boy she had saved earlier.

"Huh? What happened?" Ash asked, as he pushed the weight off of his back. Looking to the ground below him, he saw vaguely Pokeball shaped shrapnel scattered everywhere, and the red haired Pokegirl was now standing, after getting up from off of his back. "You, you broke open a Pokeball?" Ash asked, stupefied. The device had indicated that she had been successfully captured, so that should have been impossible.

"Did you put me in that thing, Ash?" Ranma growled, glaring at the boy.

"Um, well I couldn't just leave you there unconscious and I really wanted a Pokegirl and well, Yeah, I put you in there." Ash said, uncertain of how the girl would react. Most Ferals who a tamer attempts to capture react badly if it fails, or so he had been told. The girl was no exception, as she reared back to smash Ash into the stratosphere, only to stop several centimeters from hitting him with her fist.

Ranma blinked rapidly, as her fist refused to move forward, no matter how much she ordered it to. She really wanted to hammer this guy into next week for putting her into that little prison, but for some reason she couldn't connect with a blow. Every time she tried, she just stopped dead. "Well, I'd kill ya for that, If I could seem to hit ya." She grumbled, as she lowered her fist.

"You're not going to hit me?" Ash asked, surprised, as well as relieved.

"That's what I said, now let's get goin wherever you were goin." Ranma said, still slightly annoyed. Unfortunately, she still didn't know where she was, and hanging around with this kid until she found her way somewhere recognizable was probably her best bet. She knew that Ash was only a couple of years younger than she was, but his painfully obvious lack of martial arts or self defense training automatically labeled him as a kid to her anyways.

"Well, since I don't have my Pokeball anymore, I guess I've got to go home." Ash said, sadly.

"All right then, which way to your home town?" Ranma asked, and Ash pointed the way before starting to walk.

A few seconds later, curiosity began to tug at Ash, and he pulled his Pokedex from his bag.

"What's that thing?" Ranma asked, looking at the red notebook sized computer.

"It's called a Pokedex." Ash explained, holding it up to Ranma and pushing the button to make it identify her. For a long moment, the device's processing light blinked, before it spoke. "Subject Pokegirl Unidentified by latest model Pokedex. Recommend you seek immediate update. Subject's apparent power level, Megami or above. Type, Normal."

Ash nearly dropped the Pokedex as he heard these words. "Y, you're a Megami?" He stuttered, looking at Ranma in shock.

"No, I'm Ranma. I sure as hell ain't a goddess!" She said, vehemently, refusing to take such a blow to her male self image, even if she currently was a girl. After all, Kuno had called her Osage no Megami a few too many times.

"All right, cool off." Ash muttered, wondering why this rather strange Pokegirl, who apparently called herself Ranma, was so sensitive about being called a Megami. It WAS one of the more powerful breeds, after all.

A few seconds later, after a rather uncomfortable silence, Ranma asked a question. "So, what's this 'Pokegirl' thing you keep callin me anyways?" She finally asked, not wanting to sound stupid, but she had tried to remember anything she knew about it, and drew a blank.

"You don't know what Pokegirls are?" Ash asked, incredulously. This girl, Ranma, was becoming stranger and stranger every second he spent around her. He spent a moment trying to think of how to explain what a Pokegirl was, but then gave up, calling up the "Pokegirls 101" primer that was stored on his Pokedex for quick reference and handing it to her.

Ranma read the text on the screen for a moment, and then her face started to become progressively greener. "This, this is a joke, right?" She asked, pointing to the line that described a Pokegirl's taming needs.

Ash looked surprised. "No, that's not a joke. It's the most up to date text on Pokegirls in this area."

"But you gotta do… that? With guys?" Ranma asked, turning even more green. "Sorry buddy, but I can definitely tell ya I'm NOT a Pokegirl."

Ash looked confused for a moment, before taking his Pokedex back, scanning Ranma with it and nodding. "Well, my Pokedex says you are, besides, Pokeballs don't work on humans, and I caught you with mine."

Ranma shook her head. "Nope, sorry. The thought of doin… that, with a guy just plain makes me feel sick, and I've never heard of Pokegirls before. You got the wrong person here." She said, and really wanted to run away from this crazy guy, as fast as she could. Unfortunately, for some reason, she couldn't do that either.

"You mean you don't like guys?" Ash asked, looking down.

Ranma shook her head emphatically.

Ash looked up at the sky, and had to laugh. "Just my luck, my first Pokegirl and she's a lesbian."

END.  
End notes.

Note: Pokeballs work a little differently here than they do in the original Pokegirls series. I did this so that Ranma won't kill Ash the second she gets out, because if they were made the way they are in the real story, we'd have one dead Tamer on our hands.

Also, Ranma's doing some OOC things here, like not knocking Ash into next week a few times, and not just running the hell away. This will be explained, probably next chapter. The reason she doesn't just tell him about the curse is because of the reactions he usually gets to it. She's just hoping she can get to this town and get away from him without having to say anything about it. And for those who question, No I didn't lock the curse, and I WILL NOT pair Ranma with a guy in my fics for reasons I explain in my author profile.

PS: Ranma's not a god, erm, Goddess. Megami can be defeated; they're just less common Pokegirls. There are several types that can beat them out, and their varied enough that Two Megami of the same stat level may be of drastically different practical strengths.

Osage no Megami The pigtailed goddess.

Well, Read and review if you feel like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two, Being "Poke"d and prodded. 

Within twenty minutes of their talk on the trail, Ranma and Ash found themselves walking into a small town, It's buildings a rather strange mixture of traditional Japanese construction, and futuristic designs. One of the best examples of the futuristic Design, a large complex sat near the center of town, where Ash seemed to be heading.

"What's that place?" Ranma asked, curiously.

"Oh, that's professor Kao's lab. I was gunna pick up a new Pokeball from there." Ash explained, as he headed for the building. Ranma shrugged, as she decided that she didn't need to go in with him, and stood outside the door.

HR

As Ash entered the lab, he saw the professor's G-point lab assistants working quickly around the edges, while the man himself stood in the middle, peering over the shoulders of some of the girls, observing and taking notes. As he saw Ash, he issued a few more instructions to the girl he was standing next to, before walking over to the young man.

"Hello Ash, did you find a Pokegirl?" He asked, as he knew that the new Pokegirl tamer had been out looking for one today.

"Well, I think I did but she's not really what I want." Ash explained, nervously.

Professor Kao raised an eyebrow. "You can't be picky about starter Pokegirls, Ash. You did decide to go and hunt for one because I didn't have any at the moment, you know."

Ash nodded, but pulled a piece of the Pokeball that Ranma had destroyed out of his pocket and showed it to the professor. "Well, she did this to the Pokeball I caught her in, and I think she's a Lesbian type, so I'm not sure I can tame her."

The professor's eyebrows went up as he examined the small piece of red and white plastiform Ash held up. It seemed to be the front part of a Pokeball, including the latch. "Can I see that please?" he asked, reaching to take the device.

Ash nodded, handing the ball fragment to the Professor, and the older man immediately walked to a computer near the back of the lab, Placing it on a scanner built into the side. Tapping a few buttons rapidly, the Professor quickly pulled up a picture of Ranma's face on the screen, next to a few bars, and a row of question marks that was below her picture. "Hmm…" He said, tapping the keyboard rapidly. As more results appeared on the screen, he shook his head. "Ash, getting rid of this new Pokegirl of yours won't be that easy, I'm afraid."

Ash looked surprised. "Really? Why not?" He asked, as he looked over the professor's shoulder at Ranma's stats. The only thing he could understand was the Level indicator, that appeared right next to a row of large question marks that he guessed was supposed to represent her type, if this screen were like a Pokedex. "She's a level forty two?" He asked, in surprise.

Kao nodded. "Yes, quite a powerful one you've got there, although she does have a lot of Paralysis Venom in her body, looks like from a Buzzbreast. As for why you can't get rid of her, perhaps we should get her and maybe even your parents in here for that.

HR

A few minutes later, Ash, Ranma, Professor Kao and two older people were standing in the lab, Ranma and the older people looking confused.

"Professor, who is this?" The woman, who had bright green hair and wore a house dress with dirt smudges all over it's front, asked.

"This," Kao explained, deciding to cut right to the heart of the matter, "is your son's new Alpha Pokegirl."

Ash's eyes widened, as well as Ranma's. She knew what an Alpha was, since she had read all of Ash's Pokegirl primer on her walk to town, even if parts of it made her sick. "Wada ya mean I'm his alpha?" she growled, angrily.

I'm confused." The older man, who still hadn't been introduced, said as he looked at Ranma's anger. "I thought all Pokegirls strove to become a tamer's Alpha."

Kao sighed. "Normally, that is the case. Unfortunately, Ash and Ranma here happened to stumble on a case of unbelievably bad luck. You see, Ranma's a previously unknown type of Pokegirl. When this kind of thing is encountered, The Pokeball used to capture such a girl is specially encoded to engage several safety routines to keep any potentially violent strains from killing their new tamers."

"What safety procedures?" Ash asked, curiously. He hadn't ever heard of something like this in his texts before.

"Well, It usually involves a very powerful suggestion planted directly into the Pokegirl's mind that she is never to harm her Tamer, and that she should not leave his side. This isn't done generally, because it also makes the Pokegirl exclusive to that tamer. She can't bond with any other, and will feel increasingly uncomfortable the further away from her tamer she is." Kao said, solemnly.

"So, I'm gunna have to follow this guy around for a while?" Ranma asked, shrugging. "I guess that's Okay 'till I can find out where the heck I am."

Kao shook his head. "Ranma, the reason this procedure is not used on anything other than newly discovered breeds of Pokegirl, is because it is permanent."

Ranma looked shocked. "It's… Permanent?" she asked, her eyes becoming wide. "This don't do anything else to my personality, like make me fall in love with 'im or something, does it?" She asked, looking truly frightened.

Kao shook his head. "No, all that happens is that you cannot hurt him, and feel compelled to stay with and protect him. At worst, it may make it easier for the two of you to fall in love if this was possible, however Ash has told me that you don't like men, correct?"

This is when the older man and woman started to look worried. In a few moments, the man spoke up. "Doctor, are you telling me that my son is permanently going to be followed by a Pokegirl that may go feral at any moment because he can't tame her?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Kao looked around, making sure that his Pokegirl assistants were out of range, before speaking next. "There is an abnormality in Ranma that will prevent that, however you must not tell a soul about this." He said, glaring around at the others. "Ranma is approximately eighteen years old, which means she went through threshold two years ago. Even with this, the scans that Ash's Pokeball took before it was destroyed show that she has never been tamed." Ranma nodded in agreement at this, however the shock of learning that she was pretty much permanently stuck following Ash around had kept her silent up to this point. "Now either she is currently in her feral state, which is unlikely considering her level of coherent thought, or she doesn't go feral."

Ranma nodded again, then spoke out. "Yeah, I've never started jumpin people out of a desperate need to be, erm, tamed before, so I'd say it's the second one." She said, glad that these people had come up with a nice little euphemism like taming so that she didn't actually have to say the actual word.

Professor Kao sighed. "Well, other than the fact that your live in interesting times blood curse is certainly working very well, I don't have anything else to tell you." He said, as he dug a new Pokeball out from his desk. "I've put Ranma's data into this Pokeball, so that you can use it instead of the one she was captured with. Anything past a level one taming cycle can't be done using this, just to warn you. It has something to do with the conditioning."

"Thank you, professor." Ash said, as he accepted the Pokeball. Ranma, on the other hand, was giving it a distrustful glair.

HR

About five minutes later, Ranma was looking at a small house on the edge of town, with the words Ketchit residence painted on the mail box. With a sigh, she thought that she may be staying here for a little while now. This morning, she'd been eating Akane's toxic breakfast, and now here she was in some sort of whacked out dream, or more accurately nightmare, world where women had to be "Tamed" every week or go feral, and four foot tall flying bug creatures terrorized slightly perverted teenagers on random paths. It was all just a bit too much to take in, but she was using her usual method to try and ride it out, and hoping the madness would stop soon.

"Are you coming in, Ranma?" Ash's mother asked, as she came back to the door to get the zoned out Redhead.

"Huh?" Ranma asked, then shook her head. "Yeah, I'm coming." She responded, quickly entering the house.

HR

Later that night, Ranma sat outside the Ketchit house, on it's roof and looking at the stars. He had managed to borrow a kettle of hot water from Ash's mother with little trouble, and he was now up here, but he was uncertain that he wanted to go back down the way he was. True, he liked being a guy again, but no one here knew about his secret yet, and he kind of liked concealing it. Ash may have to know if he was supposed to spend a lot of time around him, after all being a girl for more than a few days at a time generally drove him stir crazy, but he could just imagine the reactions of that professor Kao guy if he ever found out about it. Ranma had always been nervous of doctors, ever since he had gotten his curse. Leaning back, he let his worries slip away as he gazed up at the sky for a few moments, before he heard a soft rustling noise. Looking around rapidly, he saw Ash's mother, standing on top of a nearby tree branch. Strangely enough, that tree hadn't had any branches this high up on this side before.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ash's mother asked, as the branch extended to touch the roof and she stepped off of it.

"Mrs. Ketchit?" Ranma asked, wondering if she knew who he was.

"Oh, relax Ranma." The woman said, as she walked up beside the pigtailed martial artist and sat down. "That's quite the transformation you have there. Is it one of your techniques?"

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked confused.

"And who else would be sitting on my roof? You were the only one to come up here, and believe me, the earth around here would have told me if more had come in."

"The earth would have told you?" Ranma asked, in complete confusion.

Ash's mother sighed. "I'm an Earth Maiden, one of our special powers is to sense the earth and plants around us." She explained patiently, before looking levelly at Ranma. "By the way, you still haven't dodged my question."

Ranma sighed. "Damn, I ain't too good at that. Well, I'm kinda cursed to turn into a girl when I'm hit with cold water, and back with hot water."

"Oh really?" ash's mother asked, then shoved Ranma hard, sending him tumbling down the side of the roof. Instinctively, he corrected for the momentum and rolled to his feet near the edge.

"What the heck did ya do that for?" He asked, angrily.

"If you're going to try to be a male, you should really tone down your skills." Ash's mother responded, by way of answer.

"Wada you mean tone down my skills? I'm stronger as a guy than I am as a girl." He said, indignantly.

Ash's mother raised an eyebrow as she saw that Ranma appeared totally honest about what he was saying. "Well, you're certainly an odd one. You just may want to tell my son about your little "Curse" before too long though, since you two will be spending a lot of time together." With that, the older woman dove off the side of the roof. Panicked, Ranma dove after her to try and break her fall. A few seconds later, Ranma found herself laying next to a broken wash bucket, Ash's rather amused mother sitting on a low branch of the tree and looking at her.

"That hurt…" Ranma groaned, as she picked herself up, noticing that Ash was looking at her in bemusement from the kitchen. Blushing at the fact that she had just looked like a complete and total idiot, she quickly walked into the house past Ash, ringing out the bottom of her red Chinese shirt.

HR

Ranma looked at the single bed in front of her in disapproval. "Isn't there anywhere else to sleep?" She asked, grimacing.

Ash shrugged. "Sorry Ranma, this is how most Tamers and Pokegirls sleep." He said, as he lay on the bed. "I could put you in your Pokeball if you'd like." Ranma looked once again at the bed that Ash was on, then sighed as she curled up on the floor. The tamer shrugged, pulling the covers around himself more tightly. Since he obviously couldn't tame her, the lack of Ranma in the bed with him just meant more room for him to laze around in. With mixed feelings about his first day as a Tamer, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Notes:

I will not be using Pokedex entries, like so many others of this Fic's Genre do, unless I introduce a new Pokegirl. This means that anyone who wants to know about Pokegirls they see in these pages should go and look them up on the online pages devoted to such material. If you're reading a fic with an M rating, you really should be old enough to visit those sites by now, and writers who fatten up their fic with unnecessary entries kinda annoy me.

Having said that, here's my first entry. This is what Professor Kao has put together of Ranma's entry, and what others will see when they scan her with a Pokedex.

Name: unknown, possibly Ranma.  
Type: Very near human.  
Element: Normal-fighting.  
Frequency: Very Rare, Possibly unique.  
Diet: Unknown, Human style speculated.  
Role: Unknown.  
Libido: Unknown. Prefers females to males.  
Strong VS: Unknown. Defeated Buzzbreasts with little difficulty, possibly bug?  
Weak VS: Unknown.  
Attacks: Unknown. Various Martial arts suspected.  
Enhancements: Unknown, Possibly poison resistant.  
Evolves: Unknown.  
Evolves from: Unknown.  
This Pokegirl is so close to Human that she may not appear to be a Pokegirl at all. The only thing that gives her away as such is her super-human strength and speed, and her reported ability to shrug off Buzzbreast paralysis toxin within five to ten minutes, in her Pokeball. Only one of this type of Pokegirl is currently recorded, belonging to a tamer by the name of Ash Ketchit of Pallet town.

TOP SECRET: For the eyes of the Pokegirl Research and development group ONLY!

This Pokegirl has shown the first signs I've ever seen that it is possible for a girl to go for longer than two straight years without taming. She is, in fact, a virgin at the age of eighteen, and does not show any of the symptoms of requiring a taming. This could just mean that she has a very mild Feral state, however if it is this mild then she may as well not need taming. I am not sure if this is a good or a bad thing, as Ranma herself seems relatively docile, but if some of the darker elements of Pokegirl or human society got a hold of this information it could be very dangerous. Future observation is required.

Secondly, this Pokegirl seems to have figured out a way of escaping from Pokeballs. The one that her tamer first brought me had been shattered by an energy blast from the inside, containing a massive burst of male Bio energy. I speculate that some of the Illegally modified Pokeballs used by Team Trauma and other organizations may be able to hold her, however I do not have such a thing in my possession.

Professor Kao.

This will be updated every few chapters, as the professor gets new info. Figured I should write an entry for her, but this should NOT be added to anyone's Pokedex.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3. A lesson in Pokegirl battle. 

The next morning, Ranma and Ash were sitting around the breakfast table, both eating greedily. Ash's father was sitting at one end, reading what almost looked like a paper, but it was mostly rendered in color and had tamers' magazine on the front. Deciding that she wasn't going to ask, Ranma finished her last bite of some sort of western food that she couldn't identify before pushing her bowl away. "Thanks, Ketchit-san. She said, as Ash's mother grabbed the dish and put it on a tray that she had carried all of the plates in from the kitchen on.

"Oh, there's no need to thank me, Ranma." Ash's mother said, before frowning. "But please, call me Midori. I don't have a family name."

Ranma looked confused, looking between Ash's father and Midori. "But aren't you Ash's mother, I thought…"

"Pokegirl Marriages are illegal in Edo." Ash's father grumbled, from behind his news paper.

"Oh." Ranma responded, knowing that she'd stuck her foot in it once again, but not quite sure how.

After a few minutes of slightly awkward silence, Ash's father spoke up again. "So son, how about showing your mom and dad what your new Pokegirl can do later today?"

Ash looked up from his food, which he couldn't eat nearly as fast as Ranma, and at his father. "Dad, I didn't think you battled anymore, at least not since you and mom recognized."

"What, you don't think your old man can still battle?" Ash's father asked, with a small smile on his face.

"Are they gunna fight or something?" Ranma asked, looking between Ash and his father.

"No, I suppose we are." Midori said, as she sighed, taking some of the dishes to the kitchen door. "Can you help me, Ranma?"

Ranma nodded, wondering what Midori had meant by her earlier comment, and gathering up the rest of the dishes. Thankfully, she had been at the Tendo place, and helping Kasumi with the chores off and on for a year now or she probably would have said something stupid.

Walking into the kitchen, She dumped the glasses and utensils she'd carried in on the washboard. "So what did you mean we were gunna battle?" She asked, as she started handing dishes to Midori to wash.

"That's what's done in a Pokegirl battle." Midori explained, washing the dishes. "The Pokegirls fight one another, while the tamers give advice on strategy and help with support items."

"So they challenge each other to a battle, and we end up fighting?" Ranma asked, in a bit of disbelief. She'd never heard of anything like this going on before.

"That's about the way it works." Midori answered, with an amused grin. "You really are a country Pokegirl, aren't you?" Playfully, she splashed Ranma with a bit of water from the sink, and she abruptly shifted to male form. Thankfully, he was still wearing his Chinese clothes, but it startled her. "So, it is water triggered then." She commented, as she looked him over.

"Well, that's what I told ya ain't it?" Ranma responded, slightly annoyed as he wiped off the front of his shirt. As Midori was about to respond, the two heard a voice from the kitchen door.

"Wha….bleh…. gah?" Well, it was sort of a voice, if unintelligible garbling could be considered communication.

Turning around, Ranma saw Ash standing in the doorway, gaping like a fish. "You really had to do that right then, didn't you?" He asked, glaring at Midori. Midori giggled, nervously, before lifting up a glass of cold water, pouring it over Ranma's head, and patting her on the shoulder.

"There, all better." She said, with another nervous laugh.

"All right, now I WANT to battle you." Ranma muttered, Glaring at Midori. It was at this point that Ash finally got words out.

"What, change, boy, girl…" It was never stated that they were intelligent words, was it?

Ranma sighed. Having her curse revealed was pretty annoying, but that shocked, surprised and slightly horrified look on Ash's face made it slightly worth it. "Don't worry Ash, I'll explain later." She said, as she lead the boy out of the room. From behind her, Midori burst out laughing.

HR

About twenty minutes later, Ash had finally gotten a bit of his composure back, and he, Ranma, His father and Midori were standing in the back yard of the house. Of course, it didn't look like any back yard Ranma had ever seen, although she had only ever seen the one at the Tendo place. Somehow she thought that a basketball court with rectangles on each end wasn't normally supposed to be there. Watching as Ash and his father walked to the rectangles at each end, Ranma walked to the middle with Midori. Instinctively, she bowed. Midori bowed back. "Oh yes, you're definitely a martial arts fighting type." She said, as the two stepped back.

"Ready?" Ash said, as Ranma and Midori tensed up.

"GO!" Ash's father yelled, and Ranma immediately began an evasive pattern that she almost always used when fighting a new opponent. All Midori did was stand there for a moment, before she began to stalk Ranma.

"Ranma, attack!" Ash said, as Midori left an obviously false opening. Ranma, however, stayed right where she was. A few moments later, Ash repeated the call for an attack at another false opening, however Ranma remained in position. This time, however, she got a little annoyed. Looking back at Ash for a second, she glared at him. "I know what I'm doing!" She snapped, just as an earthquake came out of nowhere, right below her feet. "Woe!" She yelled, turning back to Midori just in time to catch a fist right in the jaw, since she couldn't guard while unbalanced.

"Now now, don't take your mind off of the fight." Midori taunted, as she dodged back away from Ranma's return strike. Unfortunately, she didn't do so fast enough, and Ranma connected, sending the other woman around in a 180 spin.

"Now now, don't get overconfident." Ranma mocked, in a parody of Midori's lecturing tone.

Midori recovered from the spin, and Ranma had to admit that she was rather impressed with her. She had gotten sort of carried away with that attack, and it would have knocked Shampoo out cold. It was nowhere near her full strength, this was a girl after all, but she was impressed that she could survive it without being knocked out.

Even though she had recovered, Midori was definitely rattled by that punch, her legs were wobbly, and Ranma recognized the signs of being punch drunk when she saw them. "Hey, you wanna stop the fight now?" She asked, concerned.

Midori shook her head, looking pretty woozy, but still up. Then, she jumped back from Ranma, and slammed her hands down on the ground. She began to use her earthquake technique again, but Ranma dodged out of place, so she stopped. "Is that the best you've got?" Ranma asked, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Midori, mud slap!" Ash's father yelled, from the side of the field.

In that moment of distraction, Midori flicked one of her hands rapidly, and a large clod of dirt materialized out of nowhere, flying unerringly for Ranma's eyes. The red haired girl was too surprised to get out of the way, and the dirt impacted with the upper part of her face, blocking her vision. Annoyed, she reached up to wipe the dirt away, when a second command came from the older man. "Now, use silver fist!"

Once Ranma's eyes were clear of dirt, she saw Midori charging at her with a glowing right hand. Unfortunately, the green haired woman was too close to try to dodge, let alone succeed, so the punch connected with Ranma's chin with a meaty THWACK sound and an explosion of kinetic force. To be fair, it wasn't just the punch that knocked Ranma out. She had taken just as bad from Ryoga, although never on the chin like that. It may have also had something to do with the brick house wall she smashed into.

HR

"Ite…" Ranma groaned, as she came back to consciousness.

"Don't get up." Came a voice, as she tried to struggle to her feet. Cracking open her eyes, which really should have been her first action, she saw the worried face of Ash looking down at her.

"What happened?" She muttered, groaning at the stabbing pain that that action sent through her head.

"Mom cleaned your clock, that's what." Ash said, as he handed Ranma a small capsule. "Here, this should make you feel better."

Ranma popped the capsule into her mouth, and chewed it a couple of times. Grimacing at the taste, she quickly swallowed it, and the pain in her head started to ease. "Man, I really blew that last fight." She muttered, as she remembered Midori's final attack, and her unfriendly introduction to the house wall.

"Yeah, well you should have listened to my instructions." Ash said, looking slightly angry.

"Ash, If I had attacked at either of those times when you told me to, she would have countered. Those openings were so fake a novice coulda seen through them." Ranma snapped, irritated.

"So why did you lose to her then?" Ash snapped back, as Ranma stood from her laying position and looked around. She was in Ash's room, in his bed. He had been sitting on the chair next to her.

"All right, I underestimated her." She said, admitting this grudgingly. "I shouldn'ta held back so much."

Ash looked surprised. "You were holding back?"

"Well, yeah. I usually don't like fighting women at full strength, I never thought it was right. Then again, with that last hit your mom landed on me I'm startin to reconsider that view."

Ash looked confused, but shrugged it off. He would just have to get used to the fact that he had a weird Pokegirl, he supposed. Sighing, he decided to give her a little room. "how about this. I don't tell you every attack, if you listen to what I do tell you. I've got the Pokedex after all, and Know what your enemies are capable of."

Ranma contemplated that for a moment, and then nodded. "You've got a deal.

HR

The next day, Ranma sat in a meditative position, her hands clasped together, and a small clod of earth floating in front of her. As the dirt floated, she tried to move it forward with her mind, but could feel that it was still sitting there. She growled in frustration, and the dirt dropped to the ground. "Why can't I get it?" She muttered, glaring at the ground.

"I told you, you can't learn it, It's a ground type attack." Came an exasperated voice, from behind Ranma's back.

"I told you, I'm gunna learn it or develop a counter to it or something." Ranma said, determinedly. The owner of the voice, Ash's mother, sighed and sat down beside Ranma.

"My son sure can pick 'em, can't he?" She asked, with a small smile. "Just like his father, he gets the difficult ones."

Ranma looked up sharply. "Wada ya mean, difficult?" She asked, annoyed.

"I mean, when I first met Ash's father, he was burning a camp fire in the middle of the woods. He cut a live branch off of a tree because there wasn't any deadfall around, and I…" She trailed off, blushing.

Ranma was curious, now. "You did what?" She finally asked, as she picked up the piece of dirt she'd been using and let it go in mid air again, trying to concentrate.

"Well, I used earthquake on him for about five minutes, while pounding him with my fists." Midori said, still blushing. Ranma's clod of dirt fell to the ground, as she turned around in surprise. "Ain't that a bit excessive?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Midori blushed. "Well, earth Maidens are a bit over protective of nature and I guess…"

Ranma laughed. "You're right. Your family really can pick 'em." She said, as she got up.

"Aren't you going to keep practicing the mud slap?" Midori asked, confused.

Ranma just grinned, as she flicked one finger, and the clod of earth smacked the older woman in the face. She didn't have to know, of course, that Ranma had connected it to her hand with a bit of Chi. For the last day, she had been trying to master the two techniques Midori had used in their fight. She already knew the last one she had used, to super-charge her fist with Chi and smash her with it, but the first two were new. Unfortunately, one seemed to be a wide field version of the Bakusai Tenketsu that she just couldn't get, and she knew that she wasn't doing the other right, either.

To add to her irritation, she had thought that after Ash had found out about her curse, she could spend some time in male form. Of course, every time she stayed a guy for more than five minutes during the day, some improbable source of cold water would come out of nowhere and get her. The only time she could hold her male form for a significant amount of time seemed to be at night.

"Ash told me he was leaving on his journey tomorrow." Midori said, interrupting Ranma's thoughts.

"Huh?" the redhead said, looking up at the other woman. "Oh, yeah. Said we were going to go explore, and he was gunna become a harem master or something, whatever that means."

"It doesn't bother you that you'll be out on the road traveling all of the time?" Midori asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ranma shook her head. "Nah, pop and I always used to do it when I was a kid. I've been hangin around the same places for too long as it is, I guess. Plus, I could be able to find home if I travel with him."

"I see." Midori said, with a small frown. "Just remember one thing."

"Huh?" Ranma asked, looking up at her.

"DON'T LET MY LITTLE BOY GET HURT!" Midori yelled, her head seeming to swell up and become fierce as she did so. Ranma nodded rapidly, shaking slightly.

From inside the house, where he had been watching the two Pokegirls talk, Ash whistled. "I didn't know mom knew the fear aura technique." He muttered, amazed.

HR

The next day, Ranma grumbled as she slipped an oversized pack onto her back, outside of the Ketchits' front gate. She didn't really mind carrying it, it wasn't like she hadn't carried heavier before, but it was the fact that Ash was just carrying his small backpack that got her annoyed. "Ya never heard of sharing the load equally?" She said, glaring at him.

"Do you really think I could carry a pack half that size?" Ash asked, looking at her deadpan.

Ranma shook her head. "And it DOESN'T bother you that a girl can carry ten times as much as you can?" She asked, incredulously. She knew that it'd bug the hell out of her.

Ash shrugged. "Should it?" He asked, curiously.

Ranma just kept looking at him flatly. The uncomfortable silence was broken a few minutes later by Ash's father coming out of the house, carrying a bundle, Midori trailing closely after.

"Dad, what's up?" Ash asked, looking at the bundle speculatively.

Ash's father presented him with the bundle, and smiled. "Open it."

Ash did so, confused, until he saw what was inside. There were five Pokeballs, and three silver disk like objects laying in the cloth. "Are these…" he asked, touching one of the disks reverently.

"Yep, those were my last E-medals, and some of my last Pokeballs from my life before I settled down. Figured you should have 'em." Ash's father said, before turning to Ranma. "We were going to give Ash's first Pokegirl Midori's old Collar, but she thought you wouldn't really like that. She asked me to give you this, for some reason." He said, as he took a large thermos flask from another bag that had been held by Midori.

Ranma grinned widely. "Thanks, Midori." She said, as she strapped the flask to the top of her back pack with two extra straps.

"Good luck Ranma." Midori said with a grin, before her expression turned darker. "And remember what I told you yesterday."

Ranma nodded rapidly, and Ash and his father exchanged slightly confused glances. Midori then hugged her son, kissing him on the cheek before he and Ranma turned to leave.

"Do you think they'll do all right?" Ash's father asked, looking worriedly after his son.

"Oh, they'll be fine. After all, you and I were and even if she's not likely to settle down with him, I think Ranma will protect him well enough."

Ash's father shrugged, and the two turned back to head into the house.

END.

A note on Midori. I gave Ash's mother a bit of fleshing out because I needed a Pokegirl for Ranma to hang around with to get used to the idea, and she was the first one he/she met. She's an old hand at being a Tamer's partner, since she was Ash's father's Alpha while he trained. As for how she beat Ranma, it's mostly because Ranma was overconfident in her skills and didn't take Midori seriously, and that battle was a serious wakeup call.

Oh, second note. I haven't had a story flow from my fingers this effortlessly since chapter eighteen of Angel Of Light. This feels so wonderful that I can't even describe it. To quote a cowboy, WEHAW!!!

(Fake Chinese accent,) ONE MORE THING! Recognition, in the sense that Ash used it in the first scene, is a type of Tamer-Pokegirl bond that is rather similar to marriage. It's like the two have found their soul mates, or fallen completely in love. This usually heralds the end of a Tamer's taming career, but most don't mind this as they're happy at finding their recognition partner.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: someone told me Ranma would never get into the first battle with Midori, and my question is, why not? It's true that she always makes a big fuss about fighting girls, but she DOES do it. In fact, I've only heard "I don't fight girls" spoken once by a cannon Ranma, and he then followed that by turning into a girl, and saying that as long as she was one too, it'd be all right, right? Besides, she wasn't fighting Midori because Ash wanted her to, she was doing it because She wanted to. Reasons include curiosity about her skill, after all she had to have at least a little to get to the roof, and a bit of petty vengeance for the revelation of her curse. Having said that, on with the show!

Chapter 4, A twist I'll get killed for!

In a foreboding room in an office building with windows overlooking a large city, A man sat in a chair, his hands resting on the keyboard of a computer. He had been reading a most interesting file, recently. In fact, it just may contain the next new power that Team rocket could use to advance their goals. As he sat, a voice from a speaker phone spoke to him. "Has the data transfer completed?"

"Yes, it is done. You may go now." Gendo said, reaching over and tapping the disconnect button on the phone, his eyes once again returning to the large screen in front of him, which held a file full of Pokegirl data, and a letter from one professor Kao. It was really quite astonishing how blind to reality the League governments could be, especially with team Rocket's Video girls prowling the net for useful tidbits.

"This "Ranma" is very interesting indeed." He murmured, patting a previously unseen Purrsian on the head. The brown haired Pokegirl gave a soft Purr, as her master rubbed down her back and the back of her neck.

HR

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled, delivering a blast of Chi energy to the stomach of a charging Pokegirl. She wasn't really sure what type she was, and really didn't care anymore. Hell, she had seemed to have forgotten what sex her opponents were a long time ago, and was knocking them out with quick, efficient and sometimes painful blows. "I swear, this is all that idiot Ash's fault," she said, not realizing that she'd temporarily borrowed one of Ryoga's catch phrases. It had been earlier today when all of this had started. She and Ash had been walking through the streets of this place called Viridian city, and a group of strange looking guys in combat suits had shown up out of nowhere. Of course, she had expected them to charge at her or Ash, but instead they had thrown out a couple of Pokeballs each, creating double their own ranks of Pokegirls and making Ranma have to fight them. Finishing off what, if she would have known, she would have classified as a Tomboy, she turned around, dusting off her hands and looked for Ash anywhere. Truth be told, she had lost track of him earlier in the fight, and now that her mind was off of the battle, she could feel a slight unease welling up in the back of it. "Ash, where the hell are you?" She wondered, and then decided to search the streets for him.

HR

In the same dark room, Gendo sat in shadow, reading a report on a computer screen. "So, you have him?" he asked, talking to another who stood across the table from him.

"Yes, Gendo Sama." Came a female voice, seeming far too gentle to be associated with the man.

"And what of the Pokegirl?" Gendo continued, tapping a button on the computer's keyboard in order to get access to another page of Data.

"The squads are still dealing with her." Came the voice, worried. Truthfully, the squads hadn't reported in for hours now, and she was getting a bit worried.

"I see." Gendo said, then waved the woman off. "Come to me with a status report as soon as you possibly can." After the girl bowed and left the room, Gendo turned his attention back fully to the screen again, this time scanning many of the records of the "Legendaries" and other rare breeds of Pokegirl for Ranma's name.

HR

Ranma growled as she surveyed the street corner once more. There were dozens of unconscious bodies, both human and Pokegirl alike, and the insistent need to find Ash was throbbing in the back of her head. The damned mental programming was more annoying now than it had been in the last few days, and she was actually getting a headache, rather than just the desire to kill her new "Tamer" every time he forgot that she wasn't a normal Pokegirl and asked her if she was absolutely sure she didn't want to try being tamed. Of course, she could, but shouldn't, really blame him. This was the way people around here were raised, she quickly found out. The few times she'd managed to meet someone as a male had yielded surprising changes to their reactions, as they acted more condescending to her as a girl than she had ever done to any girl back home, even before she had gotten cursed. As she tried to think of anything but the constant low level hum of forced thought in the back of her mind, she continued to walk the streets of the city, searching for Ash.

In a back alley, she found something, but it wasn't the lost tamer. Walking into the narrow space and looking around, she heard what sounded like a tipping garbage can. Walking to the end of the alley, she saw a rather surprising sight. There, lay what looked like a woman wearing rather tattered black leather clothing, yawning and stretching. Ranma supposed that had been what had knocked over the Garbage can.

"You all right, miss?" Ranma asked, as she looked down at the woman in leather.

The woman looked at Ranma inquisitively, and then stood up to look her over. "OH, I'm fine." She said, and for some reason, a wicked grin spread across her face. Of course, what Ranma couldn't know, was that the woman could see her battle aura, and the amount of Chaotic energy in it almost made her want to jump up and down, clapping her hands in glee.

Ranma nodded, backing slowly away from the other woman and her manic grin. "Um, yeah. I guess I've got to go." She said, as she tried to leave the alley. To her surprise, the other woman stopped her.

"Now, why go so soon?" The woman said, still with that grin on her face. "Why not tell me what you were looking for back here, and I'll see if I can help."

Ranma shrugged. It wasn't like she hadn't looked all over the city all ready, and maybe even a girl who spent the night in alleys would know more about this place than she did. "Well, I'm lookin for my tamer. He was taken by this group of guys in combat outfits, and I gotta find him." She said, wincing when she said the word tamer. Thank god that Ash was that only in name, or she wouldn't be nearly this eager to find him, but his mother HAD threatened to kill her if she didn't protect her son, and most of the time angry women were a force to be feared.

"Hmm…" the older woman said, "Men in combat suits, eh? Did they have large red "R"s on the back?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, those would be them, do you know who they are?" She asked, hopefully.

"Well, I know where they are, but…" The woman said, trailing off.

"But what?" Ranma asked, annoyed, and straining to hear if she was going to say anything else.

"It's a secret." The woman said, as Ranma hit the ground with a hard thwack sound. The woman began to laugh, as Ranma picked herself up from the ground, her eye twitching.

"Who the heck ARE you?" She growled, angrily.

"Tell me first." The woman responded, instantly.

"Fine. I'm Ranma, now do ya got anything to tell me or not?" Ranma snapped, getting tired of the older woman's game. The pounding in her head was getting worse now, and she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

The other woman stiffened as she heard the name of the redhead she had been playing with. She had heard of the Ranma. Ranma had been a thorn in the Hentai's side since before the legendary Pokegirls were created, and to her, that was a pretty good thing. She'd never liked the old coot anyways, for some reason, especially since he had never tamed her for long enough. Making her decision, she stretched out a hand. "My name's Macavity, and Yes, I can help you."

HR

Ash groaned, as he lay in the middle of a cell in the basement of a building. He didn't know where he was, and the tranquilizer he had been shot full of made coherent thought kind of difficult, but he struggled to think anyways. He had been having an argument with Ranma, something about her preferring to be roast on a spit than get tamed by a guy, and he was ready to respond with something else, when he'd been jumped. He had heard the sound of Pokeballs opening, although he couldn't see them, because by this point whoever had jumped him had put a hood over his head. He had heard the beginning of what sounded like the mother of all Pokebattles before the sedative that had been injected into his arm had taken effect, and he had fallen unconscious. So now, here he was, in the middle of who knew where with his only Pokegirl who knew how far away, fighting hordes of enemies. Sometimes, life really sucked.

After Ash had spent a few minutes brooding, the cell door creaked open, and he looked up to see a quite tall man wearing a business suit glairing down at him. "Come on, you." He barked, grabbing Ash by the collar of his jacket and hoisting him up. "The boss wants ta see ya." Ash considered struggling, but decided against it in the long run, sighing as he followed the man out of the room with very little prompting.

HR

Ranma really hated how often she made spur of the moment decisions. That was the only thing that ran through her mind, aside from the pounding headache, as she looked across the table where she sat at what was, for all intents and purposes, a catgirl. What made it all the worse was that she was a Cat girl who was a full foot and a half taller than her girl form. True, on some level she had thought that Cat type Pokegirls must exist here, especially since she had seen a few Mouse girls, and one or two rabbit girls on her way to the city, but had just tried not to worry about it.

"What's wrong, Ranma? You look nervous." The cat girl said, her eyes full of amusement. Of course, she could feel the fear coming off of the red haired martial artist, and even if she did like feeding on confusion better, it would do in a pinch.

"N, nothing's wrong." Ranma muttered, looking away from Macavity. "Now you gunna tell me what you know?"

"I will, on one condition." The catgirl said, with that maddeningly annoying grin of hers once again. "You have to take me with you."

"Huh?" Ranma asked, surprised. "I don't think I should take ya with me, I mean the place is dangerous I guess, right?"

Macavity actually looked affronted at this. "I am one of the legendary Pokegirls, you know." She said, with a sniff. Then, she remembered something. "That reminds me, where have you been all of this time?"

Ranma looked confused for a moment, but shook it off. "Look, I don't got time for that. This headache's gunna drive me insane if I don't find Ash soon."

"Headache? I've never heard of a Pokegirl getting headaches as a Feral state before," Macavity said, then got a sly expression on her face. "You know, I can help take care of that for you if you want?" She said, with a soft purr.

Ranma only resisted the urge to jump out of her seat because she was blushing too hard. Inside, she wondered if the Pokegirl knew she was really a guy, or if she liked women, or what. "W, we don't got time for that right now. As for me needin taming, that ain't it. I'm just forced ta stay close to him 'cause of something the Pokeball I was caught with did." Ranma stammered.

"All right, all right, you're no fun at all." Macavity said, as she got up. "I know where team rocket's headquarters are. They're the ones who have your Tamer, if the description you gave of your attackers was correct. Now, let's go!" Suddenly, the legendary cat Pokegirl ran away from the small outdoor restaurant where the two had been talking, and ran up a wall.

Ranma blinked a few times, but Macavity was still running up a perfectly vertical surface as if it was a piece of street. Even in her current condition, some part of her mind noted that that would be an interesting technique to learn before she ran to follow.

TO BE CONTINUED.

This is a two parter chapter. I know, this was a pretty radical divergence from what was happening before. I just ask that you forgive me for leaving out the time between Ranma and Ash leaving Pallet and them arriving here. My mind wandered down the rosy path on that, and ended up mucking up my perception of things that I can't write it correctly at the moment, and am too afraid my run of inspiration will dry up if I stop to purge the old memory, as it were. I hope this offering was still pretty good, as for the legendary Pokegirl showing up? Read her profile and tell me she wouldn't be drawn to Ranma like a magnet to a huge freaking rock of iron? 


	6. Chapter 6

Someone mentioned a lack of Ranma-Kun in this fic. Admittedly, he isn't gunna show up much for at least the time being, but the spirits of Jusenkyo have gotta get tired of triggering his curse all the time at some point, right? 

Chapter 5,

Ranma crouched in a clump of bushes, Macavity sitting beside her, as she looked over the outside of a large office building. Fortunately, her headache had reduced itself to manageable levels when she'd found out where Ash was. Unfortunately, the place had two rather burly guards at the door, and undoubtedly many more inside, so she was hesitant to charge in. Normally, she'd have no problem with that, but these Pokegirl tamers, or more accurately their Pokegirls, were more of a challenge than she had thought. It was only the fact that they had all attacked her at once the last time, hitting each other and lowering their effectiveness, that had saved her from the mob of enemies when she had gotten into the city, and she still bore several injuries from that encounter.

"So, what do you think?" Macavity said, wondering if Ranma would be foolish enough to charge into the building full of soldiers. If she did that, at least Macavity would finally get to see if the Hentai's constant denunciations of her as his "Weak former student," were true.

"Don't think I can get in right now." Ranma muttered, frowning. "I wish I could use pop's forbidden techniques right about now," She continued, but shook her head. She had promised Ryu Kumon that she would seal her half of the Senken scrolls if he did, and she at least attempted to keep her word as much as possible. As she saw one of the guards at the door turn to change places with a new one, she caught sight of the large red R on his back, and got an idea.

HR

Straightening the shoulders of her shirt, Ranma nodded. The uniform didn't fit right now, but it would in a minute, and she did look a lot like the now half naked team rocket member on the ground.

"What are you trying to do?" Macavity asked, curiously, as she eyed her redheaded companion, wondering if Ranma had gone insane. "You know that team rocket doesn't use many female agents, and one scan with a Pokedex'll give you away, right?"

Ranma smirked. "Really? I didn't know they used any female agents." She said, as she reached down to her backpack and unhooked the flask from the top of it. She really had to thank Midori if she ever got back to pallet town, as the thermos had been really handy. It had some sort of solar powered heating elements inside of it, that ran on batteries at night, and would keep water hot for as long as she needed it. Using the thermos, she had spent every night since she'd left Pallet as a guy, although Ash always looked at him uneasily. Opening the bottle, she poured some of the contents over her head, abruptly growing back to his male form. At least in male form, Macavity didn't tower over him quite as much.

"Now that, is interesting." Macavity said, looking Ranma over and licking her lips. He wasn't exactly the most handsome man in the world, but the aura of chaos was still radiating from him, and she found that a little attractive.

Ranma shuddered as the Cat Pokegirl eyed him, and cleared his throat. "All right, let's get in there." He said, marching back towards Team Rocket's headquarters from the scene of his fight with the thugs earlier. Come to think of it, he really wondered why they hadn't regained consciousness yet.

HR

The black haired man dragged a depressed looking red and orange furred cat type behind him as he walked confidently to the entrance to Team Rocket's secret base. One of the two guards looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doin here?" He asked, glancing at his team mate. "I thought you were supposed ta help capture that new girl the boss wants."

"Erm, who do you think this is?" Ranma improvised, as he walked past the guard.

"I'm gunna have to confirm that." The second guard said, beginning to pull out his Pokedex.

Ranma thought fast, as Macavity resisted the urge to slap her forehead. "I, I don't recommend doin that." He stated, thinking franticly. "My Pokedex, uh, overloaded when I tried to scan her with it."

"Well, if it's gunna do that." The guard said, as he quickly stuffed his Pokedex back into his pocket. "Go on through."

Ranma nodded, sighing in relief as he got out of the range of the guards. Somehow, he had gotten across the several blocks separating the battle sight from the hideout, and through the doors, without his curse activating. This was the longest he had spent as a guy during daylight hours ever since he had met Ash. Trying not to think about it, since doing that usually ended up spoiling his good luck, he began to walk down hallways, not realizing that he was still dragging Macavity until she made a hissing noise, and he hit the ceiling.

"You can come down from there now." Macavity said, with an amused grin. Ranma nodded slowly, and dropped back to the floor. Fortunately, human shaped cats were a lot easier to deal with than the four legged variety, and he wasn't about to go Neko or anything around her.

"Don't do that!" He yelled, glaring at her.

"Do what?" Macavity asked, with her ever-annoying grin back on her face.

Ranma sighed, as he continued walking, trying to figure out how to get around the building. Deciding that the boss of the outfit was probably at the top, and he'd know where Ash was, he began to head for a set of stairs nearby.

HR

About ten minutes later, Ranma was getting annoyed. For some reason, this building was built so that the staircase was in a different place on each floor, and hunting them down was getting annoying. Fortunately, he was pretty close to the top of the tower now, so there wouldn't be many more stairway hunts. Behind him, Macavity walked, bored. She was pretty disappointed. She had started following Ranma because of his, her? Chaotic aura, but everything was going according to plan. This was getting boring. As the two turned the next corner, they saw another stairwell, but this one had two guards next to it. Seeing this, Macavity grinned to herself. Maybe things would get interesting after all.

As Ranma approached the guards in front of the staircase, a singularly improbable event occurred. In the cyber-space of the Team Rocket head quarters, one of the team's two video girls accidentally sent an activation signal to a sprinkler head on the seventh floor, instead of a coffee machine on the first. Of course, this happened to be the head that Ranma was standing under, and the red haired girl quickly found herself wearing an oversized team rocket uniform and being looked at by two very surprised guards. Of course, Macavity had used fade to turn invisible just a few seconds later. She was a legendary Pokegirl, but she was a spy, not a fighter, and didn't want anything to do with the battles to come.

HR

Gendo Giovanni sat in his office, looking at the teenaged boy who was in front of him. The boy seemed to be scared, and why shouldn't he be? For all he knew, his Pokegirl was already captured and Gendo was going to do something horrible to him. "So, Ash is it?" Gendo asked, as he tapped the fingers of his right hand against the top of his desk, while stroking his Purrsian with the other.

The young tamer nodded, uncertainly.

"Well then Ash, I've got a proposition for you." Gendo said, taking a small R shaped pin out of his desk and tossing it onto the top. "It has come to my attention that you recently acquired a very, interesting, Pokegirl."

"Is this about Ranma?" Ash asked, uncertainly, glancing at the pin on the desk.

"Yes, that's her name." Gendo said, continuing. "Now how shall I put it simply? We want her. Unfortunately, we also know that she must stay with you, and that we cannot use high level purging taming cycles on her, so I have decided to make you an offer that you really can't refuse."

"An offer I can't refuse?" Ash asked, confused.

"I'll put this quite simply." Gendo said, picking up the R shaped pin in his hand and stretching it out to offer it to Ash. "If you join us, And get Ranma to cooperate with us, I'll let you live."

As Ash was staring at Gendo's out stretched hand in shock, a door near the man's desk opened, and a Pokegirl exited it. She was small, only about four feet tall, and had mouse ears and a small muzzle in place of her nose and mouth.

"What is it?" Gendo asked, glaring at the Mouse Pokegirl angrily.

"Sir, The Pokegirl you wanted to capture is currently inside the building, and moving towards this floor." The mouse girl said, in a soft, timid voice.

"You interrupted me to tell me that?" Gendo asked, slightly angrily.

"But sir, you told me…" The girl started, before Gendo snapped his fingers, and the Purrsian next to him jumped to her feet, and then proceeded to attack the mouse like Pokegirl mercilessly. The Mouse girl squeaked in pain as the cat's claws tore through some of her skin, and she quickly scuttled back into the shadows at the corners of the room.

"So, what do you think of my proposal?" Gendo asked, as he returned his focus to Ash. "No way, I'm not going to join a creep like you." Ash said, galvanized into action by seeing Gendo's poor treatment of that poor Mouse Pokegirl. He wanted to catch them, but he didn't like seeing them tortured like that.

"That's really too bad, Mr. Ketchit." Gendo said, as he reached into his desk again, coming out holding a dark colored Pokeball in his hand. "You know what this is, right? It's an illegally modified Pokeball, that can induce threshold in anyone hit by it, including you. I was planning to use it on Ranma, but you leave me no choice. I'm sure Ranma would stay with you as A Pokegirl just as well as she would with you as a human. Now, are you SURE you won't reconsider?"

Ash looked at the Pokeball that sat between himself and Gendo in horror. Could he really refuse something like this? He had heard about how Illegal tech Pokeballs worked, and had no real want to become a subservient, high Libido Pokegirl. Somehow feeling disappointed in himself, he reached for the R shaped pin, just as the doors to the room burst open.

Dropping his hand, he looked over to the door to see Ranma standing there, panting. "Ranma?" He asked, astonished.

"Yeah, it's me." Ranma said, as she stumbled into the room further. As she came into the light cast by the window behind Gendo, she was revealed to be wearing a tattered, torn and burnt black combat suit that looked like it didn't fit her right.

"Ah, Ranma. How good of you to join us. Your tamer here was just about to agree to work with me, now weren't you Ash?" Gendo said, pleasantly.

Ash smiled a bit, as he quickly jumped back away from Gendo's desk, and hopefully out of easy throwing range of the Forbidden Tech Pokeball sitting on it. Growling, Gendo grabbed the ball and flung it at him, but Ranma got in the way. Not making the mistake of letting the device hit her, she deflected it to one side with her Chi, only to hear it open and close, sucking in the last remaining guard, who had just run in after her. "Sorry buddy, but Ranma doesn't listen to me much anyways." Ash said, as he smirked at his current number one favorite Pokegirl.

"All right then, that's it." Gendo said, as he stood up. "Yui, attack!" As he yelled this, the Purrsian at his feet got to her feet once again, stalking around the desk and towards Ranma and Ash. Gendo began to head for an exit while his Pokegirl bought him some time to call in re-enforcements, but he stopped when he heard tiny gasping sounds from Ranma. Turning around, he was surprised to see her crouched on her knees, clutching her head.

Ranma's only thought was currently, "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" While she had been able to handle Macavity, mostly due to the fact that she hadn't been able to see her at first and the catgirl had not made any really threatening moves, the creature currently stocking towards her was pure malice on feline legs. Of course, what Ranma didn't know was that Purrsians were Sexleague Pokegirls, and trained to respond to the phrase "Attack" by trying to seduce their opponents, and that the predatory gleam in the Purrsian's eyes wasn't clear intent to eat her and sing drinking songs over her grave. Of course, the outcome probably wouldn't have been any different if she had known, as the combination of too much mental stress and two cats in one day were too much pressure for her mind to take, and one could almost hear the snap as she gave in to the building terror within her.

"What's the matter, Ranma? Afraid of a little cat type?" Gendo asked, as he saw the Pokegirl he wished to acquire trembling and clutching her head on the ground. He was about to approach her, when the redhead's head snapped up, and she let out a low growl In the back of her throat, Rising to all fours and stalking towards Purrsian. Of course, Ranma-Neko knew as much about what the other cat was doing as Ranma did, and immediately took her as a threat to be neutralized. Jumping up and lashing out with her claws, she sliced the Purrsian across the left side of the face. This was the only time Ash had heard the other Pokegirl make any sound, as she gasped and put a hand to the cut.

Ranma growled again, and made menacing waving motions with her hand at the Purrsian. The other girl quickly backed off. Getting sliced up was NOT part of the deal here.

"Yui, what are you doing?" Gendo demanded, as his Alpha backed up towards him and away from her proper target. The catgirl didn't answer, just continuing to back away from what she now perceived as a much more powerful cat. Once she got past Gendo, she broke and Ran.

The crime boss growled, as he gritted his teeth. "I WILL get you back for this, ketchit!" He said, before leaving the room to follow his Pokegirl.

Ash sighed in relief, and ran up to Ranma. "Ranma, that was great, what did you do?!" He asked, enthusiastically, before he noticed that Ranma's gaze was focused on him now, and she didn't look friendly.

HR

Neko-Ranma looked at the Two legged thing that was talking to her, and sniffed. She didn't like this two legged thing very much, at least that's what she thought. As it reached out it's hand towards her tentatively, she lashed out with a set of claws. She wasn't cutting deep enough to harm, just to make the annoying two legged thing back off, but she was surprised when it looked shocked, before backing away slowly.

She looked around the room to find a familiar scent to follow, but couldn't find one. Of course, she did smell a few scents, the annoying two legged thing for one, but nothing smelled quite right. Wait, there was one, in the corner of the room. Yes, it smelled off, but it kind of reminded her of the foodgiver. The foodgiver was nice, and always gave her nice things to eat, so she trotted over to the corner, to see something that looked a lot like those little grey things she liked to chase, but also like a two legged thing. Shrugging her shoulders, she dove onto it's lap and curled up. Maybe she'd get some food from it later?

HR

Ash looked on in astonishment, as Ranma curled up in the lap of the Small Mouse like Pokegirl he had seen earlier. He had identified her as a Titmouse, a type that he and Ranma had seen a few of on their way to Viridian city, however Ranma had refused to battle any of them, saying that she wouldn't fight them unless they attacked or challenged her first. She had said some other stuff as well, but since half of it made no real sense to him, he had tuned it out.

"Ranma, you awake?" He asked, as he gingerly approached his Alpha. Reaching down to touch her, he felt a twinge of pain from the new claw marks on his right hand, but ignored it. They were pretty shallow, anyways.

Ranma didn't move, just curling into a tighter ball as Ash touched her. At this movement of the girl on her lap, the titmouse gave a soft whimper as her injuries were aggravated. With a sigh, Ash pulled out Ranma's Pokeball. He hoped she wouldn't be too angry with him for this, but it looked like she wasn't going to wake up, and he needed to get out of here. Balling the redhead, he turned to go.

"Wait…" the titmouse called, weakly, causing Ash to turn around. "Can you please take me with you?"

"You want to come with me? why?" He asked, looking confused.

"It would be much better than staying here, especially when Gendo Sama, I mean Gendo comes back with that Purrsian of his. Please, Take me with you."

Ash looked between the Mouse girl and the Unused Pokeballs that he had put on a belt around his waist, before making his decision. Taking one of the balls from it's place, he enlarged it and threw it at the Titmouse, who disappeared in a red blur. Turning again, he made his way out of the room as quickly as possible, and found that all of the guards outside had been knocked out somehow. As he puzzled over this, Macavity watched from the shadows. Ranma, and this boy who was her tamer, would be very interesting entertainment indeed, as long as she could keep them alive, at least.  
END.

Hmm… I don't think I would want Macavity as a guardian angel, would you? Well, Looks like She's hanging around for a bit. I know the Titmouse didn't play much of a role this chapter, but she will in the future. Since this fic isn't a mega crossover, and I REALLY don't wanna try and write one, most of the Pokegirls will be new characters. Hopefully, not ANCs.  
Oh, a word about the fact that Neko Ranma hurt Ash, It has something to do with the state of mind she's in when she's a cat, and also indicates a way for Ranma to eventually cure him/herself of the link, but then again it'd cost a pretty high price.

For those who can't remember, Professor Kao stated that Illegaly modified Pokeballs like the one Gendo was threatening Ash with may be capable of capturing Ranma, and Gendo has Kao's files.


	7. Chapter 7

I'd like to announce that Weebee, that's me, now has a theme song. It's called "White and Nerdy" by weird Al. This song's Me, that's all I have to say. 

Chapter 6. Enter Kasumi!

Ash sighed in relief as the red light faded from Ranma's body, revealing that she was still curled up into a little ball. He knew that most tamers wouldn't think too much of their Pokegirls being inside Pokeballs, But Ash had once asked Ranma why she hated the thing so much, and when she had described the black emptiness inside, he had had to admit that he wouldn't have liked it much either.

"Oh, she's pretty badly injured." The titmouse said, from her position next to Ranma. She had been released a moment earlier, and was now bending to tend the redhead.

Ash walked over and looked over Ranma with the Titmouse, noting that she had burns and bruises all over her body, as well as one or two cuts. Compared to this, the injuries that he had taken, or even the ones on the Titmouse were minor. "Should I get a healing potion?" He asked, as he reached into his pack to find one.

The mouse girl shook her head. "It won't do any good in this case." She said, as she began binding some of the worse cuts, and a broken arm, with bits of the Team rocket uniform. "The injuries are a bit too bad to heal correctly."

"I didn't know Titmice were so good at Medicine." Ash said, looking at the small furry Pokegirl in surprise.

She blushed, before fingering the bandaged cuts on her own upper chest and face. "We normally aren't, but I would have died a long time ago from that bitch Yui if I hadn't figured out how to fix myself up." She said, in explanation.

Ash winced, and became silent for a moment before he heard the distinct groan of someone waking up to discover that they are in great pain.

HR

Ranma felt dozens of tiny slivers of pain all over her body as she regained consciousness, however she also felt someone's gentle hands applying bandages to the worst of them. After letting out the obligatory groan, she spoke up. "Thanks Kasumi." She said, before opening her eyes. To her surprise, it wasn't the face of the eldest Tendo daughter that looked down on her. Of course, she didn't really know why she expected it to be, since she hadn't seen her in a week, but she pushed that out of her mind as she gazed up at the strange face. It had fur covering it's cheeks, and going down it's neck. It also had a set of rounded ears on top of it's head, short fur in stead of hair, and a strangely distended nose and mouth. Rather than make her look unattractive, these features seemed to combine in such a way as to make her look sort of cute. "Who are you?" Ranma asked, as she struggled to a sitting position and looked around.

"I, I'm a titmouse." The girl responded, uncertainly. "I wasn't really given any name."

Looking around, Ranma found that she was laying on the ground near where she had dropped her pack outside of team rocket's headquarters, and Ash was looking at her and the Titmouse. "What happened?" She asked, as she began to remember the start of her encounter with Yui, the Purrsian.

"You mean you don't remember?" Ash said, looking at her in surprise. "Well, I'll tell you later." He continued, unconsciously rubbing his injured hand.

"Oh, I didn't see that!' The Titmouse said, as she caught sight of Ash's hand, and the three small scratches on it. Jumping to her feet, she grasped it in her own two hands and looked it over.

"Ah, it's nothing, don't worry." Ash said, blushing a little. He knew he would have to tame this girl tonight, well, "Have to" wasn't exactly the right words to use, but he still felt a little embarrassed to have her doting on him like that.

Ranma got to her feet, wincing as her whole body protested the movement, and walked over to get her own look. As she caught sight of the three marks on the back of his hand, she paled. "Did I do anything permanent to anyone?" She asked, quietly.

Ash looked up from staring at the Titmouse's hands, which were holding his, to see Ranma looking at him with a small amount of fear in her eyes. "Oh, No… you didn't do anything too bad." He said, wondering about the reaction.

Ranma sighed in relief. She had always been a little weary of her cat side. Sure, it hadn't done anything really bad before, but it was a cat, and if she knew one thing it was that some cats could be pretty vicious at times.

"We should really get out of here before all of the goons in that building wake up." Ash said, pointing back at the Team Rocket Headquarters.

Ranma nodded, picking up her pack. "So, where are we going now?" She asked, looking around the city.

"Well, I heard there was a gym in Pewter city." Ash responded.

HR

Later that day, as the group, consisting of Ash, Ranma and the Titmouse, were walking down the road, Something finally clicked in Ranma's head. "Hey, why are you with us?" She asked, in her usual overly blunt manor, looking at the Titmouse.

"You, you don't want me here?" The other girl asked, her lip trembling slightly.

"No, no that's not it!" Ranma backpedaled, waving her hands in front of her face frantically as she saw the warning signs of her worst enemy, a crying female, coming on. "I was just curious, that's all."

"Well," The titmouse responded, looking at Ash with a small smile, although how you could tell she was smiling is beyond the author, "I asked Ash if I could join his Harem after you saved him from Gendo sa… Gendo."

Ranma shrugged. She didn't know who Gendo was, but was guessing he was the ugly guy behind the desk. "So now your travelin with us, then. Maybe we can have a spar some time."

Ash interrupted. "Ranma, I don't think that's a good idea. Titmice aren't really meant for physical combat."

"Oh, all right." Ranma said, with a shrug. A week ago, she wouldn't have even asked a girl to spar like that, but she was starting to become resigned to the fact that girls were the only worth while opponents around here. It kinda cheered her up to find one that wasn't a powerful fighter, for once.

"So we've really got a weird group now, hmm?" Ash asked, looking from Ranma to the Titmouse and back. "So what should I call you?"

"What?" The Titmouse asked, confused. "I told you, I don't have a name."

"Yeah, but I can't just call you "Titmouse" all the time, can I?" Ash continued, with a smile.

"Well, Usually Tamers pick names for their Pokegirls…" The titmouse said, uncertainly, but Ash just shook his head. "Ranma, who was Kasumi?"

Ranma and Ash were both surprised by this change of subject, but the redhead answered anyways. "Where did you here that name?" She asked, curiously.

"When you were waking up, You thanked Kasumi for taking care of your Injuries… I just wanted to know who she was." The titmouse answered, blushing.

"She's a girl from home. She'd always patch up my fight injuries, and she made this amazing food..." Ranma trailed off, imagining one of Kasumi's dinners as she walked.

The Titmouse nodded. "Okay then, I'll use that name." She said, decisively. "Call me Kasumi from now on."

Ranma looked surprised, but Ash just shrugged as the three continued traveling down the road.

HR

In the Team Rocket Headquarters, A Purrsian glared into a mirror. She had been fully healed, yet somehow the little red haired bitch had left a jagged scar running down the left side of her face, from just under her eye to the corner of her mouth. Normally, Yui was a very quiet, soft spoken Pokegirl. Her parents had always said that Purrsians were better seen than heard, and she had taken this Motto to heart, however she had let off a string of violent curses and imprecations against her red haired enemy a mile long the first time she had seen her face.

Purrsians were only meant to be beautiful, status symbols for the elite. Now, she was imperfect. Growling, she viciously punched the mirror, shattering it into hundreds of tiny pieces as she stalked out of her Tamer's personal bathroom.

As she entered the room, she saw that Gendo was talking to several Team Rocket soldiers. Clearing her throat, she gave the soldiers the death glare as they looked over at her. With no more prompting than that, the men ran from the room like the cowards they were.

"I trust you had a reason for that, Yui dear." Gendo said, as he looked at his Alpha with exasperated annoyance.

"You know my reason." The cat type growled, in a menacing voice.

Gendo grinned evilly. "Don't worry yourself Yui, that Ketchit boy WILL be caught, and then you can have Ranma to play with as much as you want."

A vain pulsed on the side of Yui's forehead, as she glared at her tamer. "I don't want to play with her, I want to KILL HER!" She yelled, in a voice that was louder than anything she had ever managed before in her life.

Gendo raised an eyebrow, as a few strands of his hair had been blown askew by the volume of Yui's shout. Truthfully, he had no idea that his Alpha had this much animosity directed at the Red haired Pokegirl, but perhaps he could use that to his advantage. Yui had been getting complacent recently, not taking her training, or her taming for that matter, very seriously. This could be just what she needed. "All right Yui, I will allow you to pursue your vengeance, but I have an organization to run here. If you can find someone who is willing to keep you tame without taking you as their own Pokegirl, I will let you pursue the Redhead. You do, however, have to bring her body back to me at least semi-whole."

Yui contemplated Gendo's offer for a moment, then nodded. It was a good offer, and more than what she had been expecting from her rather strict tamer. Nodding again, she left the room.

HR

A young man wandered the streets of a city. He wasn't really sure what city it was, however that was not unusual for him. Leaning against a wall, he let the gravity of his extremely heavy pack, topped by a steel Katana strapped crosswise across the back, drop him to the ground.

"Ash Ketchit, this is all your fault…" He muttered, as he pounded a fist into the ground, leaving a small crater. He hadn't been able to find his rival, no, his ENEMY in the past month and a half, but he would, and when he did there would be hell to pay! "It's just like that coward to run off on his Pokegirl Journey just as I want to fight him." He groused, referring to the time last week when he had finally gotten to the Ketchit house, only to have Ash's mother, in an extremely polite way, tell him that her son had left the town with his starter Pokegirl. How the man pitied that poor Pokegirl, being dragged around, surely against her will, by that scum bag Ketchit. "Ash you fiend, I'm gunna smash you!" He yelled, as he jumped to his feet, wheeling around and punching the wall he was leaning against, causing a portion of it to crack.

Behind him, he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and looked back. There, he saw a Purrsian with a rather nasty scar on one side of her face looking at him with a small half smile. "I couldn't help but hear that you're after Ash Ketchit." She said, as she walked towards him.

HR

With Ash's group, after they had set camp for the night, Ranma had changed back to male form and was now sitting at the edge of a river, staring into it's waters. For some reason, even though water was sometimes the bane of his existence, gazing into a river always calmed his nerves. Of course, his Nerves didn't really need to be calmed, but it was still nice just the same.

Thinking back to what had brought him out to the river, a deep blush suffused his cheeks. He, she at the time, had been gathering fire wood when she heard a long, high scream from Ash's tent. Of course, she had immediately investigated, only to find Ash and Kasumi locked in a rather intimate position. It had only gotten worse when Kasumi had asked her if she wanted to join them.

He didn't know if that girl should be called Kasumi, given what she was doing in there. Then again, it seemed to be a common thing among Pokegirls to be amorous to a fault, so he supposed it didn't matter. As Ranma leaned back, planning to rest his back against a tree, he hit something else instead. This something was soft, and kinda squishy. Looking up, he saw the grinning face of Macavity.

"Hi there, Ranma." The Cat Pokegirl said, as the Teenaged martial artist jumped ten feet in the air and came down in the water with a loud splash.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Ranma screeched, as she came up to the surface of the water. Her body didn't seem to know weather to be frightened or embarrassed, as she was blushing bright red and trembling at the same time.

On the shore, Macavity was on the ground, kicking her arms and legs in helpless laughter.

"Was there some reason you did that?" Ranma asked, glaring at the legendary "Chaos Kitty."

Macavity Tried to rain in her laughter, but only partly succeeded as a few giggles slipped out through her speech. "I just came to (Snicker) reward you for the (giggle) show you gave me yesterday, but I'd guess I should come back some other time." She said, before breaking down into laughter again. Ranma just shook her head in disgust as she got out of the water, reaching for her Thermos to turn back into a guy. She thought she only had to avoid water during the day.

Dumping the water over her head, he regained his male form. "So why did you pull that little disappearing act when I needed your help today?" He asked, remembering how she had just vanished when the guards had first attacked her.

"Oh Ranma, I didn't abandon you." Macavity said, with that damned smile of hers. "How do you think Ash got out of the building so easily?"

"That was you?" Ranma asked, slightly confused and astonished.

"Yep, that was me." Macavity confirmed, with a nod. "Let's just say I've got a certain, interest in you two."

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked, annoyed.

"Now that," Macavity said, as she raised a hand to her mouth. "Is a secret!"

Just as Ranma was picking himself up off of the ground, The Legendary Pokegirl faded into non-existence.

END.

Note: Now I know why some authors get depressed with low review counts. Honestly, It's never happened to me before. At any rate, No one gave negative comments, so I'm just gunna assume that I got low reviews 'caus there wasn't really much to say.

This chapter was the first time I felt I REALLY got some of the Ranma Humor to come naturally to me, mostly in the last three scenes. What do you guys think?


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter dedicated to the poor sap who stays up until 5 A.M. to read my writing. That was one hell of an Ego Boost. Sorry about forgetting your name, I've got a bad memory. Just call me Dr. Beckett, I suppose. PS: If you know what bad memory has to do with a "Dr. Beckett, you should adopt my theme song as your own. :D

Warning: this chapter's gunna be largely the fight with a Gym leader, so I'm sorry if it's a bit boring, but there's something I wanna do with it and I hope I get the idea across by the end.

Chapter 7, Ranma's breaking point!

Ash, Ranma and Kasumi stood in front of a massive building, It's wooden doors looming above them. "So this is the Pewter city gym?" Ranma asked, looking slightly impressed.

Ash nodded, as he looked over a piece of paper that had "Street map to Pewter city" written on the back. "At least that's what this says."

Ranma shrugged, walking up to the door and opening it. "I still say the Tamers should fight each other too." She grumbled, as she hoisted the rather heavy door open. "It'd give 'em a reason to keep in shape."

"But I don't need to stay in shape, that's what I have you and Kasumi for." Ash said, with a crooked grin as he entered the building, Kasumi following closely after. He and Ranma had had many debates on the subject of his fitness, her deriding it as pitiful, over the last few days and he now regarded continuing on as a lost cause.

Ranma just growled in frustration. Her father's methods of getting someone to train harder weren't working. Granted, she wasn't using the more harsh stuff, but she really thought that was a bit cruel. Walking into the Gym and letting it's door close behind her, she noticed that the place, on the inside, looked like a large stone chamber with a door at the other end, and that strange basket ball court pattern drawn on it's floor.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Ash called out, looking around the empty room in confusion. A few moments passed, before the door on the other side of the room slid back to reveal a brown haired man, wearing a green vest and black pants. "I'm here." He said, seeming like he'd just woken up from a long nap. Yawning, he continued, "now wada ya want?"

Ash resisted the urge to facefault, but not by much. THIS was a gym leader? Quickly regaining his composure, he stepped forward to the competitor's box on the battle arena and said, "I challenge this gym for a badge." As enthusiastically as he could. Somehow, the gym leader's remarkably unenthusiastic attitude had rubbed off on him, and he couldn't get nearly as excited about his first gym battle as he thought he should be.

"Well then, I suppose it's time to crush another one." The gym leader said, as he pulled a Pokeball out of one of his vest's pockets. "How many Pokegirls have you got?"

"Um, I've got two." Ash said, really getting a bit creeped out by his opponent's boredom.

"All right then, this will be a two on two battle." The Gym leader said. "I'm Brock, and I'll be your opponent. Please choose your first Pokegirl."

Ash nodded, and pointed at Ranma. She shrugged, and walked onto the field. "Ain't ya gunna give Kasumi a try first?" Ranma asked, curiously.

"Nah, you're a fighting type. Rock types are weak against you." Ash explained, as he held his Pokedex in his hand.

"So, you think my Pokegirls will be easy to defeat just because of that?" Brock said, then laughed. "You're about to get a rude awakening." Rearing his arm back, he threw a Pokeball onto the field, and a slim woman, wearing a T-shirt and shorts burst out of it. She didn't seem much different from a normal human, except for the fact that there were patches of light brown all over her face, arms and legs.

Ranma looked the other girl over, knowing that her looks could be deceiving. After all, Midori had looked like a normal housewife, and Ranma was flattened by her. The only thing that was keeping her Ego from crashing about that particular loss was the fact that she had been holding back a lot.

"Geogal, tackle attack!" Brock called out, as Ranma was trying to analyze her opponent for defensive holes. Jumping out of the way of the clumsily charging Rock Pokegirl, her estimate of her foe fell several notches. Swinging around behind, she smashed one of her fists into the Geogal's skull, and the hand exploded in pain.

"Gah!" Ranma yelled, as she cradled her throbbing hand. "What the hell's she made out of, steel?"

"That pretty much sums it up." The Geogal said, speaking for her first time in the battle. "Brock feeds us very hard minerals to harden up our skin. Fighting attacks can't hurt us." She gloated, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Stop gloating and finish her off, Geogal." Brock commanded, annoyed. "Use your pummel attack."

The Geogal nodded, before running at Ranma once again, this time swinging her fists. Ranma danced out of the way of the blows effortlessly. She may be as hard as steel, but it didn't help her attacking ability any. Deciding to pull out one of her trump card attacks, after all her opponent could probably take it, Ranma jumped away from one last clumsy haymaker before cupping her hands in front of her chest, projecting confidence into them. "Moko Takabisha!" She yelled, and the blue energy ball streaked from her hands, impacting heavily against the Geogal's chest.

From the sidelines, Ash gaped. Ranma hadn't used THAT attack in any of the battles he had seen. Then again, he had only really seen her fight three times, and once she was acting so strangely that he wasn't really sure it had been her.

After the Moko Takabisha had run it's course, Geogal picked herself up from off of the floor, not seeming too much the worse for wear. The clothing she had been wearing was burnt, but she only seemed a bit shaky on her feet.

"Big deal, That was just a suped up Chi blast attack. Can't your pitiful excuse for a fighting type do any better?" Brock snorted, looking at Ranma with clear contempt.

Of course, to the red haired martial artist, this was just a challenge to do better. "Well, if that didn't work, I guess I'll try something else." She shot back, smirking confidently at Geogal.

HR

Five minutes later, Ranma stood victorious over her opponent, the Rock Pokegirl laying battered and bruised at her feet. She had been tougher than Ryoga, thank the Kami she was also slower, and it had taken several concentrated Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken attacks to vital points to bring her down. To add to this, Ranma's right hand was now truly throbbing, and she was pretty sure she had broken at least three of the fingers from the rapid and continuous impacts with the girl's stone skin.

"So, that it?" She asked, inwardly preying that it was.

"No, it's not." Brock said, pulling a second Pokeball from his vest. "And really, not giving your Pokegirl ANY advice in battle, you aren't a very good tamer at all, are you?" He asked, watching as Ash flinched. Truthfully, Ranma's tamer hadn't really had any idea what he could say. In her first battle, Ranma had said it best. She knew what she was doing. Of course, that didn't stop him from feeling a bit like a fifth wheel at times like this. "So, are you going to continue using this Pokegirl, or would you like to switch before the second battle?" Brock asked, as he bounced his Pokeball in his hand.

Ash looked to Ranma, and she nodded determinedly. "I'll keep her in." He said, and Kasumi gasped from behind him.

"Ash, Ranma has an injured arm." She objected, pointing out how the redhead was holding her right hand in her left, cradling it as if it were dead.

"Well then, let's get this started!" Brock said, showing the first spark of enthusiasm that anyone had seen out of him in the entire fight. Despite the way he acted, he was quite impressed with Ash's fighting Pokegirl. He hadn't had anyone but a water tamer beat his Geogal without sacrificing their own girl in the process. Of course, now that Ash had accomplished this feat, it was time to throw him a bigger challenge. Replacing the Pokeball he had just taken out in his jacket, he withdrew a different one. "Go, Onyx!"

"You GOTTA be kidding me…" Ranma muttered, as she stared up at the nine foot tall monster before her. It looked like a naked woman, except for the fact that it had dark grey skin, and it's obvious size problem. She would have blushed at the sight of the girl totally nude, but the fact that she looked for all the world like a statue that had been set in the middle of the battlefield stopped that. "And I suppose you can't be hurt with regular attacks either." She said, a sinking feeling building in her stomach.

"That's right." Brock smirked, as he pointed at Ranma and yelled "Attack!"

The Onyx obliged, rumbling forward at a speed that seemed slow, but actually ate up ground quite quickly due to her large size.

Ranma barely dodged the first blow, as it crashed into the ground and created a crater. Just to test out Brock's claim, she punched at the thing's leg, however she forgot that her arm was very badly injured, and stopped for a moment in pained surprise, as the cracking of the bone could be heard throughout the cavernous gym.

Ash winced, as he saw one of Ranma's arms bend on a rather unnatural angle, and Kasumi covered her eyes. "This is horrible." The mouse Pokegirl complained, little sniffles audible from behind her hands.

"Ranma, I think I should call you out of battle!" Ash yelled, as Ranma jumped back from her opponent.

"Don't even think about it!" The redhead yelled back. True, these opponents were the toughest she'd ever fought, excluding saffron and maybe Herb, but that was precisely why she wanted to fight them. "I got this fight taken care of."

Ash shook his head, but knew that if he pulled Ranma out before she excepted that she couldn't win, she'd probably never fight for him again.

"It seems you're pretty delusional, eh red?" Brock said, with an amused grin. As Ranma was turning to retort to him, the Onyx made her next move, reaching out and grasping Ranma's arm with one of her own stony hands.

The redhead let off a surprised "Ack!" As she was hauled into Onyx's arms.

"Mountain hold, now!" Brock commanded. The Onyx obeyed, shoving Ranma's head into her cleavage with extreme force. Ranma, somehow, managed to stay conscious after this, and thanks to her exposure to Shampoo doing the same thing, she wasn't really all that embarrassed by it. Unfortunately, now Onyx had brought both of her arms around the redhead in a crushing bear hug, and Ranma was slowly being crushed between the Mountains and the arms.

As Ranma flailed around in her current Mallet worthy, according to Akane at least, position, Ash and Kasumi looked on, worriedly. Ash was just about to reach for Ranma's Pokeball and recall Ranma whether she liked it or not, when the redhead made her counterattack.

She really didn't like to try this technique, especially since she was a girl at the moment and it's backlash would almost certainly knock her out, but she forced her left arm free of the hold the Onyx had on her, Poking it into the other girl's upper chest. She just hoped this wouldn't hurt the Onyx too badly. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" She yelled, as the rock-armor blew itself free of the Onyx's upper torso, incidentally causing her a great deal of pain, and knocking Ranma across the room to fall limply next to Ash's side. As she looked up at her opponent, she saw that the Onyx was still on her feet, although there were now bloody gashes all over her exposed, pink skin. To understand what Ranma did next, you must remember that her motto was always that she never lost when it counted. To her, a fight where she poured all of her skill and power into defeating her opponent was one of the few fights, next to saving someone's life or unlocking her curse, where it REALLY mattered, and she wasn't going to let herself lose. Hauling herself shakily to one knee, she raised her still working arm towards the staggering form of the Onyx, gathered a blast of blue confidence energy in it, and let the blast fly as she fell face first to the ground.

Ash looked on hopefully as the blast of blue energy impacted the Onyx's unprotected upper body, and the giantess Pokegirl fell to the ground with a loud crash.

HR

A few minutes later, Ash had accepted the boulder badge from Brock, who was grinning from ear to ear for some odd reason, and walked back to Ranma's prone form, which was being tended by Kasumi.

"Hey, Ash." Ranma said, as her tamer got into range for her to see him.

"Hmm?" Ash asked, looking down at the wreck that his alpha had become.

"Did I win?" She asked, with a weak grin.

Ash just held up the boulder badge, with much broader grin, as Ranma fell unconscious.

HR

In another part of the country entirely, Yui was looking incredulously at an old man wearing a wicker hat.

"You're saying we're at Cinibar island?" She asked, shocked.

"That's what I said, missy. You'd think you'd know something like that, what with havin ta cross the sea ta get here 'n all." The old man said, then shrugged.

"How did you get us to Cinibar island!!" Yui demanded, rounding on her companion.

The tall man beside her scratched his head, laughing nervously. "Would it help if I said I was trying to get us to Viridian city?"

Yui's eye began to twitch, and she wondered if traveling with this guy was such a good idea after all.

HR

Later that day, Ash and Kasumi were waiting at a Pokecenter while Ranma got looked at. Kasumi was pacing and ringing her hands, while Ash was on a video phone, talking to professor Kao. Just as he put his Pokedex into the phone to receive a new type update, a Nurse Joy walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir, but your Pokegirl is ready for you." She said, nodding to Ash.

"SO she's all right?" He asked, surprised. He didn't know that Pokecenters did work this fast.

The nurse shook her head. "I don't know what you were doing with her out there, but she was pretty badly torn up, and we can't put her through any of our higher level machines to fix her up since most of them include level two or three taming cycles to dull the pain. Just keep her out of battle for a week or so, and she'll be fine."

"I understand." Ash said, excepting the Pokeball that held Ranma from the Nurse. Strangely enough, the Redhead had actually asked to be put in the ball, as floating in darkness for a while would be a nice relief after that last fight.

"Well, I just got Ranma back. I'll talk to you later Professor." Ash said, turning back to the Video Phone.

Professor Kao nodded, before cutting off the net link. With a smile, Ash walked over to where Kasumi was sitting, showing her the Pokeball containing Ranma and telling her what was going on. A few seconds later, the two had left the center and were back on their way.

END.

Pokedex entry: Ranma.

Name: Ranma, the Adaptable Pokegirl.  
Type: Very near human.  
Element: Fighting-Normal.  
Frequency: Extremely Rare, Most likely unique.  
Diet: Human style foods.  
Role: Combat, combat and more combat.  
Libido: Very low, Lesbian.  
Strong VS: Bug, Cat.  
Weak VS: Rock, Cat.  
Attacks: Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, Moko Takabisha, Bakusai Tenketsu.  
Enhancements: Resistance to poison, berserker rage, Metamorphic ability.  
Evolution: None.  
Evolves from: None.  
Description: Ranma is a very near human type Pokegirl, only distinguishable from Humans by her increased Strength, speed and skill. She is a very mysterious Pokegirl, and there is currently only one on record, belonging to a tamer by the name of Ash Ketchit. Some people claim to have seen her associating with the legendary Macavity in Viridian city, however these rumors have yet to be proven, and her tamer claims that he does not know of them. In addition to a small list of martial arts techniques currently known, the Moko Takabisha, a large Chi based projectile, The Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken, a flurry of blows, and the Bakusai Tenketsu, a stone breaker technique, Ranma has two notable special abilities. Firstly, she is capable of taking the form of a Human male while splashed with warm water. It is unknown how complete the transformation is, however it has been confirmed, covertly by her tamer, that she still scans as a Pokegirl while this is done. It is believed that this is perhaps one of the causes of her lesbian tendencies. Her other ability, definitely the most dangerous, seems to be a weakness at first, but quickly becomes a strength. It was recorded that, when exposed to a feline Pokegirl, Ranma cowered in fear for a short period of time, much like the Ninjanezumi class of rat Pokegirl, before bursting into a Rage state worthy of any dragon Pokegirl. It is highly recommended that you stay away from Ranma while she is in this state, because she is apparently unable to tell friend from Foe, having inflicted a minor injury on her Tamer when he came too close.

Addendum for the Pokegirl Research and Development Council's eyes only.

I have been conducting a little research into the background of Ranma. What I have found is a little startling. It seems that there is a correlation between the Pokegirl Ranma and the wild one of legend, if only a small one. Her name, in old Edo, apparently means "Wild horse," and her attacks closely resemble what are described as the wild one's signature moves. It is too early at this stage to state anything certainly from these conclusions. I shall inform you when more information surfaces.

This Pokedex entry is a LOT larger than the first, and they're just gunna get bigger, so tell me if it's irritating or if you like it. Unlike other portions of my fanfics, You CAN change this. 


	9. Chapter 9

Beginning note: Well, here's the latest chapter. God knows why I decided to update this thing, but I hope those who enjoy it, well, enjoy it. Also, there's not much Ranma content this chapter. Sorry.

Chapter 8, Kasumi Explodes! Volcanic domestic fury!

"I can't believe this." Yui looked around the stone covered streets of Pewter city, sighing. "It looks like we're finally here."

"See, I told you I'd get us here!" The sword wielding man next to her said, happily, scratching the back of his head.

"Right…" The Purrsian grumbled, sighing. At the moment, she was beginning to seriously regret deciding on this man as her traveling partner. Last night, when she'd tried to get him to tame her, she'd found out that he passed out with a nosebleed at the mere sight of female flesh, and she was currently not only annoyed and ready to kill something, but also extremely frustrated in a different way. "Let's just get to the gym, all right?" She snapped, striding towards the place.

"Yeah, sure. I can confront Ash now!" The boy said, cracking his knuckles. As he started walking, Yui reached out and grabbed him by the back of the neck, hauling him with her.

HR.

Brock, leader of the Pewter city gym, hummed to himself as he carefully treated his Onyx's injuries from the battle the day before. He usually sent his Pokegirls directly to the center to be healed, but the ones with heavy rock shells needed special treatment, as if they were healed normally the shells would end up becoming brittle. As he did so, and she slept soundly, he thought of the trainer who had come to challenge the day before. The boy was obviously inexperienced, but that alpha of his had been impressive, and he'd done reasonably well himself.

Brock did, however, admit that it had perhaps been overkill of him to switch out the Pokegirl challengers normally fought, a level 7 Onyx that he'd borrowed from one of his students for the purpose, for his level 28, if only because he was now having to do all this rather than getting a good day's sleep.

As he thought this, a computer console nearby began to beep, and he climbed to his feet from the Pokegirl's bed, going to check the signal.

He looked at the screen, curious, and noted yet another trainer with his Pokegirl standing at the front entrance. Sighing, he looked back to Onyx. She would sleep for a few more hours, and he could come back and patch her wounds later. Patting one pocket in his green vest, the gym leader verified that his two testing Pokeballs were still there, and headed out to greet the newcomers.

HR.

Five minutes later, Brock's eye was twitching violently. "You do know that this ISN'T the sex league, right?" He asked, directing his comment to the tamer of the Pokegirl who was sitting in the middle of his floor. His eye twitched again when he saw the boy had passed out on the floor, nose bleeding copiously.

When the two had first arrived, the boy had said that they were looking for Ash Ketchit, the trainer who had passed through the day before. Brock had rather irritatedly informed him that the boy had already been through, and asked if there was anything else.

The boy had been about to say no, when his pokegirl had told him to challenge for the badge. Now, this was the result. Scowling and marching into the middle of the arena, the seasoned Pokegirl breeder separated the boy's Purrsian from his knocked out Onyx. "Well, you DID manage to knock out both of my Pokegirls, so I suppose your trainer has earned my badge." He growled, glaring at the catgirl. "Now, would you please get out of my gym?"

She just smiled innocently, getting up and walking off as if she hadn't just been doing some very energetic things only moments before, and grabbed her trainer by the back of the backpack, dragging him out of the room. The door slammed behind them, and Brock rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I hope that was the last of the challengers for the next little while." He muttered, throwing out his pokeball to recover the exhausted Onyx. "I want to get some sleep eventually.

HR.

"Would you wake up already, idiot?" He was awakened by the sound of an irate shout and the splash of a bucket of cold water over his head. Spitting once, he blinked his eyes clear and looked at the irate cat Pokegirl who was hovering above him.

"What'd you do that for?" He demanded, forcing himself to his feet from the rather uncomfortable location he'd found himself in on the ground.

"We've got to get going!" Yui said, excitedly. "According to the nurse at the Pokegirl center, your friend and that red haired hussy left early this morning."

The sword wielding man grinned broadly. "So, we can catch them!" He said, happily.

"Right, now let's go!" Yui said, starting to walk, and forgetting the boy's incredible ability to get lost for a moment. Remembering herself quickly, she grabbed him by the collar and started leading him, much to his annoyance, out of the city.

HR.

Ranma lay in the darkness of the Pokeball, actually relaxed for once in the recent past. Granted, she was also bored stiff, but considering she had a badly broken arm and several other severe injuries, she supposed that she could deal with being bored.

She'd gotten tired of staring at the blackness of the Pokeball after the first half an hour inside, though fortunately for her, Ash had decided to be lazy and send his pack into the ball with her so that he didn't have to carry it, and he'd brought a few books along.

Some of them she'd rather not look at more than once, for example, that Pokegirl primer that still made her kind of sick to her stomach, but the travel guide the boy's father had given him was an interesting find.

She hadn't really had the chance to think of much other than where she was going or what was going on right at the moment recently, but now she had time, boredom and a decent sized pile of literature, and she was doing something that would have made most of Nerima very surprised if they had known.

She was thinking.

She'd figured out pretty quickly that she wasn't just far away from Japan, especially since the map of the local area in the travel guide looked strikingly like one of the home islands. Still, knowing that, she'd started searching for familiar landmarks, and had only found two.

One was called the Jusenkyo spell dump, and its entry in the guide mostly consisted of warnings about permanently being turned into a pokegirl if you went anywhere near the place. She'd considered trying to make it to Jusenkyo, but given the warnings, she'd eventually decided against it.

The only other place she'd found of any interest was a small town near the spell dump named the "Joketsu Zoku Amazon preserve."

She frowned, since the amazons weren't exactly her favorite people, but if anyone knew what the hell was going on, it would probably be them. She wanted to go home, to see her family again… and maybe pummel Happosai into next year for whatever the hell he'd done to her.

Leaning back, she smirked. "Hell, maybe they'll even know how ta get rid o' this whole mind link crap with that Ash kid." She said, knowing that no one could hear her.

She didn't really mind Ash all that much. He was a pretty decent guy, though kind of like Hiroshi and Daisuke cranked up to eleven, but she really didn't want to have to spend the rest of her life hanging around with him. As she thought this, she was jolted out of her calm consideration, as the Pokeball suddenly lit with a red light, and she found herself dumped onto the ground.

Grumbling, she rubbed at her backside where she'd hit the ground. "I wish those damned things'd give a warning before ya did that." She muttered, and then looked around. She found herself in a small clearing, a cheerful fire built in the middle of it. Ash was standing next to her, having just released her from her Pokeball, and Kasumi immediately rushed over to her. "Ranma-chan, how are you feeling?" The small girl asked, looking her over in concern.

"I'm okay, don't worry 'bout it Kasumi." Ranma said, holding up her one hand and warding the other girl off. "You guys traveled all day before letting me out?"

Ash shrugged. "Pokegirls in a ball don't need food or rest." He explained, then smirked. "Given the way you eat, I thought it'd be a good idea."

"Hey!" Ranma grumbled, trying to get up to glare at him from a better vantage point, but wincing as her entire body protested. "Ugh." She muttered. She hated it when she was injured enough to be immobilized for more than a few hours.

"You aren't all right at all, are you Ranma-chan?" Kasumi asked, and then started fussing over the wrappings on Ranma's cuts and bruises, spraying some sort of disinfectant or something on them.

Ranma wanted to shrug the other girl off, but seeing the honest worry in her eyes, she just sighed and let her work. "So, how far'd ya get?" She asked, looking over to Ash.

"We're at the base of Mount Moon." He explained, pointing. As Ranma followed his finger, she saw that there was a large mountain visible over the trees on one side of the clearing.

She frowned. "You sure you guys can get up that?" She asked, worriedly.

"It's pretty well traveled by trainers." Ash explained. "The path should be safe."

Ranma nodded, before briefly pushing Kasumi away so that she could get to the fire. She saw that the tents had already been set up, and smiled. She felt rather useless at the moment, but she was also glad that Ash was learning something about wilderness survival, even if she suspected that Kasumi had helped him with the tents.

Automatically, the redhead reached for her thermos from the top of her pack as she sat down, but found that the thing was full of lukewarm water. Grumbling at the fact that she hadn't remembered the thing needed solar power to run, she started heating up a pan full of water, while Kasumi fussed over some sort of vegetable soup that was boiling over the fire.

HR.

Half an hour later, the group was sitting around the fire, and Kasumi had just served the soup. Normally, Ranma would have gone out to trap a rabbit or something for herself and Ash to eat, as Kasumi was a vegetarian, but she simply hadn't been up to it tonight.

Ranma was, however, currently in male form. That particular oddity of her new Alpha truly confused Kasumi. Ranma seemed to honestly be under the delusion that she was a male human, in spite of her incredible fighting skills and obvious femaleness most of the time.

Still, she was a very nice alpha, despite her eccentricities, and let Kasumi have all of the time with her tamer that she wanted. One day, the mouse girl vowed, she would have to repay the other girl, even if Ranma kept denying that she wanted it. It simply wasn't right to have someone be so nice to her, and her unable to repay them.

She was broken out of her thoughts, as Ranma finished his last spoonful of vegetable soup, setting the bowl on the ground. "Hey ash, there's some place I've gotta go." He said, simply.

Ash looked at the pigtailed person who was sitting on the other side of the camp fire from him, and blinked in confusion. "You want to leave?" He asked. "But… I thought you couldn't get more than a certain distance away from me." The boy wasn't gloating or rubbing things in, just stating a fact, for which Ranma was pretty grateful.

"Yeah, I know." The pigtailed martial artist said, quietly. "That's why I gotta ask ya to go with me."

Ash frowned. "Well, where do you have to go?"

"It's a place called the Joketsu Zoku reserve." Ranma explained, and then blinked as he saw that Ash's face looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "There somethin wrong?" He asked, confused.

"You come from there?" Ash asked, nervously.

Ranma shook his head. "No, I just know about the place. Only place 'round here I recognize at all." He knew that this sounded weak, so he explained. "They've got some magic artifacts, and the elders're pretty wise, even if they're all ol' ghouls. I figure they can tell me how I got here."

Ash looked at his currently male Alpha, that aspect of things creeping him out badly enough, and now he found out that Ranma knew the Amazons. He didn't really mind the Amazons, or at least what he'd learned of them. The problem was that there were a lot of hostile forces around the Jusenkyo spell dump, and there was, of course, the dump itself. "Look, it's really dangerous around there." He explained, uncertainly.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I read the guidebook." He explained. "Sounds like it's a lot worse than I remember, but…" He trailed off, looking away for a moment. "I've gotta figure out what's goin on, 'n how I got here." He explained. "I know it ain't exactly something you wanna do, and I can't force you since I can't touch ya unless it's to help you out, but I really need ta do this."

"That sounds like Ranma-chan's pretty serious." Kasumi said, surprised. She didn't know much about what the Joketsu Zoku reserve was, but it couldn't be that bad, could it?

Ash sighed. "So, both of you want to go to the place, huh?"

"I didn't…" Kasumi objected, but she was interrupted as her tamer continued.

"I think there's a ferry there from Viridian city, and that's where we're going for the next badge." He then smirked. "Besides, there could be some rare Pokegirls to find there!" He yelled, seemingly gaining enthusiasm.

Ranma sweat dropped, but nodded. At the moment, having Ash agree was all that was important, regardless of what spin he put on it. Within moments, Ash had finished his dinner, and was talking excitedly about going to the Joketsu Zoku village as if he'd thought of it.

Though Ranma privately thought he was so enthusiastic in order to hide fear, he had to admit that his respect for the kid had increased slightly.

HR.

The next day, Ash groaned to himself as he staggered up the mountain side, his small tamer's pack feeling like a boulder on his back. "Should be easy." He muttered, laughing darkly. "Kasumi?"

The fur covered mouse girl was having more trouble than Ash, though she wasn't wearing a pack, due to the fact that her fur caused her to retain a lot of heat, but had declined the offer to enter her Pokeball when he'd asked about half an hour earlier. "Yes, Ash?" She panted, raggedly.

"Next time I say something's going to be easy, I want you to smack me upside the head." The boy drawled, rounding another corner in the trail, only to stop stock still.

Kasumi was about to object to that instruction, when she noticed that her tamer was wearing a rather baffled expression on his face. Looking around the corner herself, she saw why.

In the middle of the road was a large table, covered in glasses, pitchers and bottles of water, along with several large nutrition bars. "This is a dream." Ash said, quietly.

Kasumi shook her head. "Unless we're having the same dream, I don't think so." She said, her mouth opening at the sight of all the water.

Ash didn't need any more prompting, dashing forward towards the table. Kasumi ran after him, though not to join in. Grabbing him by the arm, she was dragged for several feet before managing to drag the boy to a stop. "Kasumi, what're you doing?!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry Ash, but this is probably a trap." The mouse said, sniffing the air. "There're people hiding around here, and this looks like a common tactic team rocket use to distract tamers and steal their Pokegirls."

"Aw man…" Ash moaned, slapping one hand to his head. "But I'm so thirsty."

"Oh you dirty rat!" Came an indignant female voice, before a figure jumped out from behind a rock.

"Yui?" Kasumi gasped, stepping back slightly as the Purrsian stepped towards her and her tamer.

"That's right." Yui responded, "And I brought a partner." She paused for a moment, waiting for the boy who had been traveling with her to come out, but nothing happened. Her eyebrow twitching, the annoyed brown haired Pokegirl looked behind, before growling, walking back behind her rock, and pulling the boy out with her.

"Hey, I know him!" Ash said, surprised.

"Ash! I've finally found you!" The boy growled, unsheathing his Katana from his back and taking up an offensive stance.

"Aw man, you're still not on about that, are you?" Ash asked.

"THAT was the most incredible insult you could ever do me!" The boy bellowed, spittle flying from his mouth and landing on the ground.

Kasumi looked between the two boys, her attention taken from Yui for a moment, and blinked. "Is there something wrong with him?" She asked, concerned.

Ash sighed. "He's from my village. The most unlucky guy around. I mean, he's got four or five blood curses at once." He shrugged. "Never figured out why he was so mad at me, though. He just started threatening me one day, and wouldn't tell me why. Says it's too embarrassing. His name's…"

"Silence, Ketchit. I will kill you now!" The other roared, cutting Ash off in mid-explanation. The tamer quickly backpedaled, though he tripped over a rock.

Concerned, Kasumi dashed over to help him, but she was stopped as something large slammed into her forcefully. "Agh!" She screamed, as a set of claws raked themselves along her side. Rolling away, the mouse climbed to her feet, though she did so unsteadily.

She'd taken a lot of abuse over her life, but Titmice had very low pain tolerances to begin with, and the claw marks on her side felt like someone had poured acid into them. Eyes watering, she looked up to see Yui sneering at her.

"You won't help the boy." The Purrsian said, smiling cruelly. "I may not be a combat type, but you'll be easy to beat!" Kneeling into her attack stance, she leapt at Kasumi with killer intent.

Meanwhile, Ash had just barely rolled out of the way of the other angry boy's sword strike, forcing himself to his feet and starting to run. At the moment, he was really regretting declining Ranma's invitations to teach him the art, but he'd thought that he wouldn't have to see this lunatic again.

Seeing a gap in the rocks that likely lead into a cave, the young man ducked into it, hoping that he could get the other boy lost. He knew that he had a horrible sense of direction, due to one of his many curses, and planned to use that for whatever it was worth.

HR.

"Stand still!" Yui growled, once more lashing her claws through empty air. Though Kasumi was much weaker than she was, she'd also been studying the other pokegirl's attack patterns for years while in team rocket. "I don't even really WANT you, you know. If you just let me through, I'll leave you to run off!"

"What?" Kasumi asked, more surprised by the declaration than tempted.

"Gendo wants that red-haired bitch for study, and her tamer killed. He didn't say anything about you." Yui sneered. "Guess that tells you how important he believes you are!"

"You want to… kill… Ash?" Kasumi asked, shocked.

"Right." Yui said, as if explaining to a small child. "And we won't even notice you. Even the annoyance you're causing me right now won't matter when I get to torture that little bitch!" Her last word followed quickly after she began a leap, almost catching a distracted and horrified Kasumi unaware.

The Titmouse did manage to get out of the way, and her mind was whirling. Gendo had sent Yui and that boy she was with to kill Ash and torture Ranma. They were the only two people who had ever been nice to her, after a whole life as a secretary and occasional plaything for Gendo and Yui. All she knew was that she couldn't let them die. "I'm going to stop you!" She declared, trying to look as tall and threatening as she could.

Yui merely laughed, until she saw that the other Pokegirl was starting to glow. "What?" She breathed, as Kasumi was enveloped in a white light. "She's evolving!?"

The cat type Pokegirl, being Gendo's Alpha, knew a lot about Pokegirls. She also knew that, without some form of outside assistance, a Titmouse could only evolve one way, and that didn't pose any threat to her.

As she predicted, the light enveloping Kasumi shifted slightly, growing about a foot taller, before receding into the girl's body to reveal a much more human looking being. She still had some rodent-like features, such as slightly protruding front teeth, some fur around the ears and hands, and grey hair, but otherwise, she looked like a strikingly pretty Japanese girl.

Yui snorted. "That won't do you any good." She laughed, before diving at Kasumi again. Sadly, she didn't know one thing. An old expression that had been passed around by tamers for centuries. "Never underestimate the power of a pissed off Mousewife."

Kasumi's right hand flexed, and a rolling pin seemed to materialize in it by magic. Instantly, she swung the heavy wooden item like a baseball bat, connecting with the side of Yui's head with a loud crack. The Purrsian backed away, clutching at the pain that throbbed through her head, and the newly evolved mouse Pokegirl delivered another devastating blow with her impromptu weapon along Yui's unprotected back.

Just as the cat-girl was expecting the final blow, Kasumi spoke. "Run."

Yui didn't respond, she merely acted. She hobbled away as quickly as she could, hurling curses at her opponent as she did so, until she was lost to Kasumi's sight. Kasumi turned back to find where Ash had gone, her rolling pin still not leaving her hand, and saw the boy, dusty and rather battered looking, staggering out of a cave.

Instantly, her weapon disappeared, and she ran over to her tamer. "Ash, are you all right?" She asked, concerned.

The boy shrugged. "I think he got lost." He explained. "Never got close enough to touch me." Then, he blinked and looked at Kasumi oddly. "Do… I know you?" He asked, confused.

"Kasumi blushed and looked down. "I'm Kasumi." She said, quietly. I, I … well, evolved."

"Really?" Ash asked, excitedly. "That's great!" Whipping out his Pokedex, he checked the girl over with it. "Yeah!" He yelled, happily, and hugged her tightly. Pulling away, his smile quickly became a sigh. "But we still have to keep going to get to the caves before the end of the day!" He yelled, annoyed. "Come on, let's go."

Kasumi nodded, having been fully refreshed by her recent evolution, and followed her master as he started walking again. She wondered whether Ranma-chan would say no now?

END.

Explanatory notes.

Why did Kasumi evolve so quickly?

She didn't, really. She's been a member of team rocket for years, being abused by Yui or sent on little tasks. Basically, she's been gaining 'experience points' constantly, but couldn't really use them to evolve until battle stress made it necessary. Don't worry, this kind of fast evolution of Ash's Pokegirls won't happen often. Hell, he won't even have that many girls, really.


End file.
